For your entertainment
by Lovely Vero
Summary: On a quest to save her life; Katherine kidnapped Caroline and Matt to bring them both to New-Orleans. Sophie Devereaux could be the answer to her dying problem. Unfortunately, to reach that particular witch; Caroline and Katherine will have to switch identities with two exotic female dancers, who should perform at Marcel's party the same night. (C&K) (K&E) (R&M)
1. Game on!

**FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT**

Estimated a three parts/chapters Fan Fiction

**Caroline & Klaus **

**Katherine & Elijah**

With the participation of: **Rebekah and Matt; Marcel, Camille, Hayley, Sophie.**

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Please note**__**: this short fiction is set before 5x11; therefore Klaus and Caroline did not meet since his departure from Mystic Falls.**_

* * *

_**Summary…**_

_After learning her tragic faith, and realizing that in a few months she would be aging and meet her fatality in death, Katherine Pierce digs information to counteract her destiny. Sophie Devereaux, a powerful witch from New-Orleans could be her salvation if she manages to get her hands on her. But, this would mean entering her enemy, Klaus Mikaelson's territory, and her ex-lover, his brother Elijah. _

_She leaves Mystic Falls, while dragging Caroline Forbes on her heels under false pretenses. After their arrival, they both managed to learn that Marcel Gerard, Klaus's right arm, is hosting a party, and there would be a good chance that Sophie would be present, but to pass security they'll have to be part of the night attraction, only to come face to face with two men they were trying to avoid so desperately._

* * *

_**"Game on!"**_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_**I think I'm dying and I need you to save my life … **_

_This previous sentence was still resonating in Katherine's ears and mind like the reminiscence of a lethal, bad omen … Again, and again, and once more like a poisoned dagger entering her flesh. Doctor Maxfield had confirmed her imminent death while granting her a few weeks, maybe months if she was lucky … But, Katerina Petrova had not say her last words … Yet!_

_The female vampire kept her sight locked in her own mirror reflection; a few tears invading her eyelids, and a veil of sadness her soul. She had fought for more than five hundred years, and now she was facing an imminent death as a human … Life was either pernicious or had a wicked sense of humor!_

_She shook her head when she heard the creaking of the door, her sight lurking through the mirror at the intruder._

"_Oh, you're here?" Caroline Forbes rolled her eyes at Katherine._

"_Love you too, roomy." Katherine turned on herself; a smirk raising both corners of her red lips. "So what is new in your boring college life that you seem so focused on at the moment?"_

"_None of your business actually, you must know that this arrangement is temporary, right? Don't get too comfy in my dorm, Katherine?" Caroline shook a finger in front of Katherine's nose._

"_You're so melodramatic." Katherine sighed, loudly; while pushing Caroline's finger out of her way. "What would you say if…" She started suggesting._

"_Not interested." Caroline replied, while dropping her school bag on her bed, before shrugging her shoulders._

"_But you did not hear me out yet?" Katherine narrowed her fiery sight on the blonde vampire; while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Oh I know; that is the all point of closing my ears and not being interested by your say." Caroline smirked, while lying on her bedspread, before flipping the pages of her fashion magazine at hands._

_Katherine winced, before letting herself fall into a sitting position beside Caroline lying one, while crossing her legs barely dressed of a black leather mini-skirt._

"_You're invading my space." Caroline took a glimpse at Katherine; while letting a loud sigh of discontentment._

"_So here what I thought we could do…" Katherine started; while glancing at her fresh new manicure. "It's Friday; and we could…" _

"_I'm still not interested." Caroline replied, stubbornly. "Don't you have a few enemies that you could go bother? I'm sure there must be a long list?"_

"_I thought that …" Katherine continued, while pulling the magazine from Caroline's hands. "I could thank you for your hospitality while bringing you to a shopping spree… My threat, what do you say?" She titled her head, with a spotless smile; while pulling a credit card from one of her skirt pocket._

"_I say it's fishy and I am not interested." Caroline replied, dryly, while grabbing her magazine from Katherine's hands._

"_You could buy anything you want at any price, my treat?" Katherine pouted adorably. _

_Caroline turned her narrowed fiery sight on the brunette; still not impressed._

"_Ok, I get your unwillingness … It was my stupid and not rehearsed way of thanking you for your hospitality, Caroline; you weren't obligated to do it, and I thought that I could say thank you this way." Katherine shrugged. "But forget this shopping spree; I get it, you don't want to have anything to do with "me", it's not like we are the best of friends; after all I'm the one who killed you." Katherine rose on her feet, while turning her back at the young vampire, before adding sneezing sounds as theatrical effect._

"_Geez Katherine, thank you for reminding me of your killer instinct." Caroline shook her head in disbelief. _

"_I'm sorry; Caroline, I won't bother you anymore." Katherine took a few additional steps in the dorm room, before pulling a Kleenex from the flowery box placed on a dresser; to dry the corners of her eyes._

"_Oh for God sake stop this now!" Caroline threw her magazine on a bedside table, before jumping off the bed. "I have a few hours in front of me before going out "without you" by my side, so if you want to go shopping … Whatever, let's go." She shrugged, indifferent. "You can buy something as a thank you gesture, but no latex or leather; do you hear me?" She forbad the brunette; while grabbing her handbag and keychain._

"_What a shame, your butt would be a killing weapon in a pair of skinny leather pants." Katherine shrugged, while pushing her sunglasses on her nose, before grabbing her handbag and passing the threshold._

"_Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" Caroline expressed out loud, while closing the door behind her back._

* * *

_Katerine Pierce met her sexy glance and twisted smile in the interior mirror of the red convertible sport car, her brown curls flying freely through the strong wind. Caroline sighed with delight, while stretching her arms above her head, before slowly opening her eyelids, the strong rays of the sunrise dazzling her view. _

"_What is … What is going on?" She stammered, disoriented, while waking up and grabbing her head with both hands. "Oh my head, I have this horrible headache, what is happening?"_

"_Good morning sunshine!" Katherine exclaimed, a smirk plastered on her red lips. "Here, drink … You must be famished." She added, while throwing a blood bag on Caroline's lap._

"_What … Where am I, where are we, where are you bringing me, Katherine?" Caroline enumerated a list of questions, while tearing the plastic of the blood blag with her teeth, before drinking it in large gulps. "Oh this is so damn good, I was famished."_

"_There, there …" Katherine patted Caroline's left knee. "Now that you have drunk the blood, you'll feel better." She added, while placing a pair of sunglasses on her nose. _

_Caroline closed her eyes, while trying to regain a sense of her surroundings and past events. _

"_The shopping spree… You wanted to bring me shopping, and I've accepted your offer out of pity and…" Caroline started remembering; gradually._

"_Ouch!" Katherine winced. "Thank you for the pity part."_

"_And then … I blocked it out." Caroline realized, while turning her head and narrowing her sight on the brunette, before pointing a finger under her nose. "What did you do to me, Katherine?" She asked, angrily._

"_Who little "__**moi"**__?" Katherine avoided Caroline stare, while biting her bottom lip. _

"_It seems to be the day after yesterday, therefore you … You've created a diversion to kidnap me and …" Caroline raised her head, before noticing the big road sign announcing the remaining miles to drive before reaching …. Reaching: New Orleans!_

"_Pull the car on the side of the route!" Caroline ordered Katherine._

"_What?" Katherine played the innocent._

"_Pull the damn car NOW!" Caroline yelled from the top of her lungs._

"_Oh, you're so melodramatic." Katherine rolled her eyes, before pulling the car._

_Caroline stepped out of the convertible, while pacing back and forth beside the length of the car, her sight fixated on the giant road sign announcing the nearest city._

"_What is this?" She pointed her finger toward the sign, to Katherine._

"_A road sign?" Katherine shrugged her shoulders, before crossing her arms in front of her chest, while looking falsely indifferent. _

"_The "road sign" announcing our approach to New Orleans!" Caroline exclaimed, in fury. "You care to explain, Katherine?"_

"_Oh yah, I kind of see it now." Katherine raised her sight, while nodding her head._

"_I'll kill you, limb by limb!" Caroline warned the young woman; while taking a step toward Katherine's position, before letting her vampire face come to life._

"_Now, now … Let me explain." Katherine tried to save her skin, while taking a few steps back from Caroline._

"_I don't want to go to New Orleans, actually; it's the last place on earth that I want to be right now!" Caroline busted, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

"_Ok, granted I've heard that you have this "weird" back history with Klaus." Katherine tried to calm the young vampire. "But I thought it wouldn't be such a big deal."_

"_Don't even pronounce his name in my ears!" Caroline warned, while waving a finger underneath the brunette nose. "And I don't have a "history" with him; I have nothing, not a thing … NOTHING!" She exploded. "I don't even want to breathe the same air as he does, and now because of your prank, I'm breathing it!" She added, while stomping her feet on the pavement._

"_Ouch! So you had a "fling" with Klaus then?" Katherine concluded, with wide opened eyes. "Oh well, to each their taste of psychopath I guess?" She shrugged. "Who am I to judge you, I'm no angel?"_

"_Oh…Grrr….." Caroline grunted loudly, while stomping her feet in rage. _

"_Let me out! Hey, hey … I'm here!" A stifled voice was suddenly heard from what seem to come from the trunk of the car._

"_Who's in the trunk, Katherine?" Caroline asked, while pointing toward it._

"_What…Mm?" Katherine played the innocent victim card._

_Caroline grabbed the key from Katherine's hand before strolling toward the back of the car, while standing speechless in front of the opened trunk a few seconds later._

"_Matt? Oh my God, what are you doing back there?" She loosened the ropes around his wrists and ankles, before helping him step out of the confined space. _

"_I'm going to kill her!" Matt stormed in rage toward Katherine's standing position, straight arms and opened hands forward; while trying to reach her throat._

"_Matt, wait … No!" Caroline tried to retain his killing impulses, while pushing her right opened palm on his tensed chest. _

"_See, Matty … Listen to your friend Caroline, she seems to know what she is talking about." Katherine suggested, while slowly backing away from the duo._

"_Fat chance, bitch … There's no way in hell that Matt will kill you before me." Caroline replied, while facing the brunette, before pushing Katherine on the passenger door, a hand firmly placed around her throat._

"_Caroline… I can't breathe?" Katherine choked on the pressure. "I'm human now; you're going to chock me to death?"_

"_Good that is the all point!" Matt busted, while pointing a finger at her._

"_Caroline; please?" Katherine begged the blonde vampire._

"_Damn it; I can't do it." Caroline exclaimed, while releasing the throat of her victim._

_Katherine stumbled a few feet away, while coughing and holding her throat with both hands. _

"_Why not… Aren't you fed up with her mean ways?" Matt exclaimed, dumbfounded. "She drugged me, and put me in the trunk of a car!"_

"_I know… She probably put a magic spell on me to knock me unconscious as well." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_What in the name of …" Matt exclaimed in shock while pointing at the road sign. "New-Orleans?"_

"_I know…" Caroline winced, uncomfortable._

"_Ok, hear me out… Let me explain why you're here." Katherine proposed. "I need your help, ok?"_

"_You need our help? Are you fucking serious?" Matt busted. "And how in hell am I standing underneath the road sign to New-Orleans, did we fly here?" Matt asked, in shock._

"_Well, yah … Duh, we took a plane … I'm human not the Wizard of Oz, Matty." Katherine replied, while leaning her body on the passenger door. "Though, if I may say myself I still have the "je ne sais quoi" to achieve my plan." She smirked through her sentence, while feeling proud of her achievement. "I've drugged you and put a spell on Caroline with the help of a witch, an old acquaintance of mine."_

"_I'm going to kill her!" Matt repeated, while taking a few steps to reach Katherine's standing position._

"_Hold on, I want to hear what she has to say." Caroline held Matt immobile. "How and why; Katherine, what are you trying to pull now?"_

"_I'm dying Caroline… Do you know how horrific the idea is for me?" Katherine poured her emotions, while pointing a finger toward her chest._

"_And how is this business of ours, again?" Matt asked, while passing a hand through his tangled hair. "You made my life and the life of my friends a living hell for years now, Katherine; how is this any of our concerns?"_

"_Because I'm dying, Matt; and I don't know what to do? I… I don't have any "friends" and I'm not a vampire anymore, I'm human, and …" Katherine stammered through her sentence. "I need help, and I think I could find it in New-Orleans." She shrugged, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "And for me it's quite difficult to ask for it." _

_Caroline glanced at Matt from the corners of her eyes, while sighing loudly._

"_Ok, let say I'm stupid enough to listen to your plan, what is it about?" Caroline asked._

"_There's a witch … Her name is Sophie Devereaux; she could be the key element to delay my death, or even preventing it." Katherine started explaining. "Unfortunately; she is kind of mixed up with Klaus at the moment; and as you know I'm not exactly "friend" with the guy; I'm more on his "needs to die" list at the moment." She winced. _

"_Geez, look at that, I've never thought that I would have something in common with Klaus; you're on my "needs to die" list too!" Matt exclaimed, in rage._

"_Let her finish." Caroline proposed to her friend._

"_You're too good to her, you know that?" Matt pointed out._

"_I need to enter Klaus's quarter and talk to Sophie to seek her help, but for me to do so, I kind of need some distractions; and that is where you're entering in the scene for both Rebekah and Klaus." _

"_Is she for real?" Matt pointed Katherine to Caroline._

"_Oh come on, Matt; the all planet knows that you bang the blonde Original last summer." Katherine rolled her eyes. _

"_Let me get this straight…" Caroline started, while lowering her upper body on Katherine's, before narrowing her sight on her. "You want me to distract Klaus; and you want Matt to distract Rebekah; while you'll try to find Sophie Devereaux?"_

"_Something in those lines…" Katherine smirked, while shrugging her shoulders. "What do you say roomie?"_

"_Is she for real?" Matt repeated, in shock._

"_Who will distract their brother Elijah, while we'll be occupying our time with the two others?" Caroline inquired with an arched eyebrow._

"_I'll take care of him." Katherine replied, falsely indifferent; a sudden redness reaching her cheeks. _

"_Well, it's a big fat no from me!" Matt replied, impassible._

"_Oh come on! We're here, at a few miles of distance from New-Orleans, aren't you a tiny bit curious about Klaus's quarter?" Katherine waved a big fat earthworm in front of her fishes. "Matty … Come on…" She reached Matt's standing position, while sliding her fingers on the length of his manly jaw. "You'll see Rebekah again… You know the luscious blonde that you're crazy about?"_

"_Do not touch me this way." He warned Katherine, while grabbing her hand, before twisting her wrist._

"_Aye, you're hurting me!" Katherine complained in pain._

"_We're going back to Mystic Falls." Caroline decided while opening the passenger door of the convertible._

"_But it's kind of true; Care, that we are at a few miles of distance." Matt shrugged._

"_Oh, I love you Matty." Katherine kissed his left cheek under his frowning facial expression._

"_Matt are you serious, really?" Caroline opened her arms in defeat. "You're going to go along with her crazy plan?"_

"_No, not really … But, I've never visited New-Orleans." He added, repentant._

* * *

"_Good morning brother, dearest sister." Klaus exclaimed, joyfully, while entering the parlor room._

"_Oh, are we in luck?! "He" seems in a glorious mood today, Elijah." Rebekah noticed, while pouring a glass of orange juice for herself._

"_Good morning Niklaus." Elijah replied, politely. "As for you sister, the day is still young, the wind could turn." Elijah sighed loudly, while turning the pages of his newspaper._

"_True, with him: "Pleasantville" could turn into "A nightmare on Elm Street" in a time space of a few seconds." She agreed, while wincing and gulping her glass._

"_Look at you two, my dear siblings; all cheerful in the early hours of the day." Klaus smirked. _

"_What is having you this "happy" all of a sudden? Should we call the authority, the press, both?" Rebekah rolled her eyes._

"_I couldn't say actually. There's just something in the air about today, I could feel it." Klaus noticed hopeful; while pointing a finger in the air._

"_Did you change the new air fragrance, Rebekah?" Elijah mocked, behind his newspaper._

"_I'll need to check with the housekeeper." She winked at the oldest._

"_Please let me know." Elijah added, teaser._

"_You're planning to be present at Marcel's gentlemen party tonight?" Klaus inquired, while grabbing a croissant._

"_Not really my style of gathering?" Elijah replied._

"_What is this all about?" Rebekah asked, before dropping herself on the sofa. "Isn't it chauvinistic of your part to call that party "gentlemanly"?" She inquired._

"_Rebekah it's not lady like to sit this way." Elijah noticed._

"_Oh come on, Elijah let her live her youth." Klaus mocked._

"_She's over a thousand years old, Niklaus; she's not in her youth anymore." Elijah commented._

"_Well…" Klaus objected, perniciously. "If you count the amount of time I've locked her in a box, she is still what you could call a teenager." _

"_Go to hell; Klaus!" Rebekah narrowed her eyes on her brother._

"_If you take in consideration the number of times you've daggered me through the centuries, I must be an infant then." Elijah rolled his eyes._

"_Ha ha ha, that is a good one." Rebekah busted into laughter. _

"_Now, let me reply to your previous question, Rebekah." Elijah added, while folding the newspaper on his lap. "A "gentlemen" party usually entitle a few games of pokers, good cigars; premium brand of rum, and …"_

"…_And with the lovely addition of a few strippers." Klaus smirked, while cutting his brother sentence, before finishing it himself._

"_Wow! I'm impressed … How very last century of the weak specie called: men." She replied, smiling. "Well, I must decline the invitation then, I can't combat such glory form of intelligence."_

"_Oh come on Rebekah, there's been some improvements over the past century." Klaus objected, vehemently; while retaining his need to burst into laughter. "Marcel informed me that tonight we'll have a few lovely ladies performing as "poll dancers"."_

"_I'm overjoyed, one more reason to stay at home." Elijah shook his head, astonished._

"_Of course you need to stay at home." Klaus replied, dryly. "You're the guardian of the mother of my child now, aren't you, Elijah?"_

"_Don't start; Niklaus." Elijah warned; while narrowing his sight on him._

"_What? I don't see why we can't put the subject on the table, and discuss it like civilized members of a united family." Klaus shrugged._

"_You must be kidding, right?" Rebekah raised her eyebrows, before bursting into laughter. "Us three considered a united family, yah right!"_

"_Well, obviously I'm not kidding, sister; my brother seems to have developed a fixation on Hayley and "my" future child." Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "If this is not "sharing" our assets I don't know what it is?" He added, perniciously._

"_How dare you calling her an asset and threating her as such? She is the woman who's carrying your child for God sake, Niklaus, she is not an incubator!" Elijah exploded; while rising on his two legs, a finger pointed toward his brother._

"_I don't know Elijah; is she supposed to be more for me, or perhaps it's for you that she has become more?" Klaus busted to his brother's face, while rejoining Elijah's standing position._

"_Ok, you two it's enough and pointless!" Rebekah yelled, while reaching their positions, before pointing at them both._

"_I simply want to reassure myself that you'll keep Hayley and the baby safe; after the birth of your child; and that you won't track her for five hundred years just for the sick pleasure of your huge ego and sadistic game." Elijah added, spiteful._

"_Are we on the subject of Katerina Petrova, brother?" Klaus replied, perniciously, while raising his chin. "She's still on your mind as I can see?"_

"_You tracked her for half of a millennium, Niklaus; I just don't want this to repeat itself once more with Hayley." Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

"_Then mind your own business, Elijah." Klaus replied, dryly. "And butt out of my future child's life."_

"_Maybe if you had known what love is you could have had a chance at a decent life?" Elijah replied, while passing a hand through his tangled hair. _

"_It's not that he doesn't recognized the sentiment, Elijah; it's just that he prefers to laugh at the faces of those who gave love a chance." Rebekah added her grain of salt. "He was infatuated once; or twice … More recently in Mystic Falls actually."_

"_Just shut up Rebekah, and mind your own business!" Klaus shouted, while pointing a finger at her._

"_Make me!" She drowned her sight in her brother. "What? You'll dagger me once more?" _

"_Whom are you talking about, sister?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, in surprise._

"_Nobody; she doesn't even know what she is talking about most of the time." Klaus replied, furiously; while pacing back and forth in the room._

"_I'm talking about a certain blonde vampire who caught his eyes more than once in the near past." She replied to Elijah; while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_She has a name?" Elijah inquired._

"_Oh, she has a name alright." Rebekah responded, perniciously._

"_Shut your big mouth, sister!" Klaus warned her, sparks of fire coming out of his eyes._

"_Am I disturbing the obvious peace of this house?" Marcel questioned while entering the parlor room._

"_No!" They all answered, in synchronisation._

"_Well, that is good to know!" Marcel replied, while rubbing his hands together._

"_Please, come … He's all yours." Elijah invited Marcel to enter, before leading his walking path toward the exit of the room with Rebekah on his heels._

* * *

"_Ok, here's the plan… Me and Caroline, we'll snoop around to learn what is going on in the quarter; as where we could find Sophie; while you'll find Rebekah and keep her busy." Katherine informed Matt; while standing on the sidewalks with the two accomplices by her side._

"_How am I supposed to find her?" Matt exclaimed, in shock, while pointing both hands toward his chest._

"_Oh honey, dear Matty; you just need to walk around and words that you are in town will come to her ears; trust me." Katherine patted his right shoulder. "Especially, if you walk around town dressed in these clothes." She winced._

"_What is wrong with my clothes?" Matt lowered his sight on his plaid shirt._

"_Well the shirt is very peasant "Mystic Falls" style, no disrespect intended, and we have obviously reached the gothic part of America." Katherine shrugged._

"_Was it necessary for me to dress in these ripped jeans, high heels and leather jacket?" Caroline pointed to her own present outfit._

"_Yes, it was … Now shush … We're fitting perfectly into the "dark" décor." Katherine waved her right hand with annoyance. _

"_The sky is blue and it's sunny, I don't see a "darker" décor." Matt pointed the obvious._

"_Go … Whoosh, find Rebekah and keep her at bay!" Katherine pushed Matt on the sidewalks._

"_I hate you, you know?" Matt replied, while turning his mad glance one last time at Katherine._

"_Love you too; Matty." Katherine waved at him; a smirk plastered on her lips._

* * *

"_Not a single one of your damn plans has ever worked, Katherine; why would you think this one will?" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while walking by Katherine's side on the sidewalk of the old quarter._

"_I beg your pardon!" Katherine replied, outraged. "How do you think I've managed to stay alive with a psycho on my heels for more than five hundred years?"_

"_I hate it, I hate to be here; I hate everything about this plan!" Caroline replied, while grabbing both side of her head._

"_He really did a number on you, did he, Blondie?" Katherine smirked, while pulling the entrance door of the bar._

"_I have no idea who you are talking about?" Caroline replied, while playing the innocent type._

"_Like you don't know?" Katherine responded, while tilting her head. _

_Caroline shrugged her shoulders, while passing the threshold, before being retained in her path by a firm grip of Katherine's hand on her right upper arm._

"_Caroline; If you have some kind of twisted feeling for the man, there's much more that you don't know and …" Katherine admitted to the blonde vampire, in all sincerity. "And it could hurt you to learn it."_

"_Are you kidding, Katherine?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Nothing about Klaus Mikaelson is of interest to me, believe me." She added, before entering inside the bar._

* * *

"_What can I serve you ladies?" The blonde and cordial barmaid asked both Katherine and Caroline, who took their sitting positions on two bar stools placed in front of the counter, in the middle of the afternoon - deserted bar. _

"_Scotch on the rock." Katherine replied, smiling. _

"_And what will I serve your friend?" The barmaid inquired; politely, while glancing at Caroline._

"_I have a craving for Tequila?" Caroline replied, a smile twisting the corners of her lips._

"_Mm, wise choice…Though a bit early in the day for my taste." Camille replied, smiling; while serving both of their orders._

"_Somewhere it must be five o'clock." Katherine replied, shrugging; while gulping her glass. "And who do we have the pleasure to exchange with?" She added, with a raised eyebrow._

"_Camille … Camille O'Connell." She replied, while nodding her head._

"_Well here's to you then, Camille O'Connell, barmaid from New-Orleans!" Caroline raised her glass in the air, before biting all teeth into the piece of lime, licking the salt on her left hand, and finally gulping her glass. "Woo that is what I needed!"_

"_Now why aren't you telling me why two strangers, both women, one human and the other vampire, are doing in my bar?" Camille pointed a gun at Katherine's head. "What do you want?"_

"_Is she pointing a gun at my head?" Katherine asked Caroline, while turning her sight toward the blonde vampire. "Oh this is going to give me a huge headache, I can feel it already." She added, while rubbing both of her temples._

* * *

_Matt steeped outside of the little boutique of souvenirs where he had purchased a New-Orleans t-shirt, before strolling like a tourist on the sidewalks of the old city._

"_Matt?" He heard his name being called, before suddenly holding his pace, and remaining immobile for a few seconds, a range of shivers hitting his spine all at once. He finally turned his body around to face her interlocutor._

"_Oh my God it's you? What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked, in shock._

"_Hi Rebekah, you're looking good." Matt replied; while swallowing a lump in his throat._

* * *

_Thank you guys for reading the first chapter of this three chapters fan fiction. I hope you liked it? Be patient for the two remaining updates; I'll write them between the usual updates of my three main stories._

_Side note: This is one of my very few, related to both series, fan fiction. For those who usually read my stories, you know that I grandly prefer Alternate Universe. BUT, if I wanted to be coherent with the present story told in both series, I needed to include Hayley in it. I know that many of you have a dislike toward the character; but give the chance for the story to be told, please? I wrote this present story to convince myself that it was possible to make crossovers with a few characters, without changing the plot, and while bringing a touch of humor to the tensed aura of TO._

_**Much love;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_


	2. The show must go on

**FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT**

Estimated a three parts/chapters Fan Fiction

**Caroline & Klaus **

**Katherine & Elijah**

With the participation of: **Rebekah and Matt; Marcel, Camille, Hayley, Sophie.**

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Please note**__**: this short fiction is set before 5x11; therefore Klaus and Caroline did not meet since his departure from Mystic Falls.**_

_**Song inspiration**__**: "For your entertainment" by Adam Lambert**__._

* * *

_**Previously, in the city of New Orleans… **_

"_Camille … Camille O'Connell." She replied, while nodding her head._

"_Well here's to you then, Camille O'Connell, barmaid from New-Orleans!" Caroline raised her glass in the air, before biting all teeth into the piece of lime, licking the salt on her left hand, and finally gulping her glass. "Woo that is what I needed!"_

"_Now why aren't you telling me why two strangers, both women, one human and the other vampire, are doing in my bar?" Camille pointed a gun at Katherine's head. "What do you want?"_

"_Is she pointing a gun at my head?" Katherine asked Caroline, while turning her sight toward the blonde vampire. "Oh this is going to give me a huge headache, I can feel it already." She added, while rubbing both of her temples._

_ooOoo_

_Matt steeped outside of the little boutique of souvenirs where he had purchased a New-Orleans t-shirt, before strolling like a tourist on the sidewalks of the old city._

"_Matt?" He heard his name being called, before suddenly holding his pace, and remaining immobile for a few seconds, a range of shivers hitting his spine all at once. He finally turned his body around to face her interlocutor._

"_Oh my God it's you? What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked, in shock._

"_Hi Rebekah, you're looking good." Matt replied; while swallowing a lump in his throat._

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"_**The show must go on"**_

* * *

"_What … I … I don't understand? What are you doing here, I mean today of all days?" Rebekah stammered through her sentence, while repeating her question and shaking her head in disbelief, with her right hand placed on her forehead._

"_Oh … Mm…. I, well I bought a souvenir t-shirt at that boutique; it's in that bag." Matt raised his gift bag in the air, left under an intense fire reaching both of his cheeks. __**Dumb ass, Matt Donovan, this is the lamest excuse you could have found? **_

_Rebekah closed her eyes for a few seconds, while sighing loudly; before reaching Matt's standing position, only to forcefully grab his left forearm to bring him in the hideaway of an empty alley. _

"_You want to try another version of that lie, Matt?" She questioned arched eyebrows; while pushing the young human man on the bricks wall, her right hand firmly placed on his raising chest._

"_Ok, ok … Geez, Rebekah no need to push me around on bricks wall!" He squirmed underneath her, to regain his free movements._

"_Oh come on, Matt; we both know that you like it rough, sometimes, if you are in presence of the right company." She let a smile curve the right side of her pink lips, a twinkle of devilish seduction coming from her sight. _

"_Well, maybe… But this is not one of those moments." Matt replied, smirking; while softly grabbing Rebekah's right wrist, to push it at arm length._

_**If only I could place my hands around Katherine Pierce's neck, right now! **__He thought in silence, while being the victim of this bad predicament that he had put both of his feet inside because of her stupid plan!_

"_So? You're strolling in the streets of New-Orleans, while buying yourself a t-shirt?" Rebekah shrugged her shoulders; before crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_No… Well, yes …" Matt stammered, while trying to find a logical explanation for his presence in the city. "Actually I made a detour to visit New-Orleans. To make it short I was called on a family business in a nearby city, for a far relative of my mother."_

"_You made a detour?" Rebekah repeated his own say, surprised. "For me … I mean…That is not what I meant …It wasn't for me obviously." She stammered, redness reaching both of her cheeks. "I meant it as… Is there someone that you wanted to see in here?" She asked, hopeful._

"_Well, yah, in a major way… I was hoping to see you." Matt replied, truthfully; while rubbing his hands together, before raising his sight in the one of the youngest of the Originals. It was not so much of a lie, after all, she was the big reason why he had accepted Katherine's plan._

"_Oh … Wow! Well, it's nice to see you too, Matt." She let a smile spread on her lips. "But, if I was not passing by at the same moment you were walking on this street yourself, we wouldn't have met?" She narrowed her sight, suspiciously._

"_I know … I'm sorry…But I figured that maybe words would come to you that I was in town." He lowered his head, shameful. "And then I thought of finding you myself; and I basically bowed out of my initial plan, because I wasn't sure if you would actually want to see me."_

_Rebekah took an extra step to reach his standing position, while raising both of her hands on his muscular chest; before crossing her arms around his neck, her body glued to Matt's._

"_What made you think that I wouldn't be happy to see you?" She asked, playful, while mouthing the words over his mouth; before lowering her head to softly kiss his bottom lip._

"_Obviously, I was a fool." Matt grinned, while raising both of his hands to cup Rebekah's face, before exchanging a few kisses with her._

"_Yes, you were a fool." She managed to murmur, under his sensual assault. "You're here for long?" She inquired, while burying both of her hands in his tick dark-blonde hair, before sliding her lips on his jaw line._

"_I … It depends." Matt tried to think of a logical answer, __**damn Katherine! **__"I'm probably in town for a day and a night." He let this plausible option out of his mouth._

"_When is your return-flight to Mystic Falls scheduled?" She inquired, while sliding her wandering hands underneath his plaid shirt to caress his bare skin._

"_What?" Matt wondered, while feeling Rebekah's lips slide on the left side of his neck. __**Damn, damn, damn … Think Donovan, think! **__"It's open … I mean it's an open-ticket." _

"_Mm… It's even better." Rebekah winked, before crashing her lips back on Matt's._

* * *

"_Ok, Calamity Jeanne, with little horses woven on your skirt." Katherine rolled her eyes, while pushing the weapon on the side with the tip of her finger. "This is quite embarrassing for you; sweetheart."_

"_If you have nothing more to say for yourselves, I suggest that you take both of your asses out of my bar, we have enough on our hands to deal with at the moment, and we don't need more trouble from random lunatics that are coming from outside our city." Camille redirected the weapon back at Katherine's head._

"_Oh dear God, if stupidity alone could kill." Katherine sighed, while wrinkling her nose. "Caroline, do something?" She turned her head at Caroline._

"_What do you want me to do?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders; while throwing a few peanuts inside her mouth. "I kind of like Camille – the bartender, she's pointing a gun at your head, what's not to like?" She grinned, while giggling under the hilarity of the situation._

"_Caroline, faster I get my hands on the information that I need; faster you'll be back to Mystic Falls, while playing your dumb role of student in college." Katherine winced, unhappy. _

"_Ok, fine… But, only because I'm fed up with you bossing me around; and the sooner we'll get back to Mystic Falls, the sooner I'll have you off my back!" Caroline agreed, reluctantly, while vamping her way behind the bar, before grabbing the weapon from Camille's hand, while pushing the blonde barmaid on the shelves unit with a hand firmly placed around her neck. "Ok, I really don't want to hurt you right now; and I'm kind of sorry, and believe me, if I could I would point a gun at her head too." Caroline presented her apologies._

"_Hey!" Katherine protested; vehemently, at Caroline say._

"_But you kind of started it. So now, if you promise to keep calm and act like a welcoming barmaid, I'll let you go free, do we have a deal?" Caroline proposed, calmly. "Because you see Camille, it's not very welcoming to point gun on people's heads, even on hers."_

_Camille choked, breathless, with Caroline's hand keeping a pressure on her throat, before raising both of her hands to grab the vampire's wrists, but without being able to free herself of this hand of steel imprisonment._

"_We don't want to harm you, so do we have a deal?" Caroline questioned the blonde barmaid._

_Camille nodded her head in approval, before suddenly being released of the vampire's grip on her neck, while coughing several times to catch a breath into her lungs._

"_Now, dear Camille, if you cooperate, we'll be out of your way in less than a minute." Katherine smirked, while handing the barmaid her empty glass. "Can I have a refill on the house, please?" She let a smile spread over her lips. "I'll take it as your apology for pointing a gun at my head."_

"_So, what a bitch like you can't find all by herself? And, therefore would need my help to achieve her hunt?" Camille wondered; while pouring more scotch into the glass._

"_Did she just call me a "bitch"?" Katherine asked Caroline, who took her sitting position back at her side. _

"_I just really dislike that I had to chook her neck, because she is obviously very intelligent to recognize one when she sees one." Caroline replied, smirking._

"_You know what, Camille; you keep up this way and I could actually start to like you, minus the skirt with the horses, it's simply atrocious." Katherine winced, in disgust. "Because, sweetheart you really need a course in fashion 101 pronto, and me who thought that you were badly dressed." She added to Caroline._

"_Hey! Watch your mouth." Caroline warned; while pointing a finger underneath Katherine's nose. "I have a great sense of fashion; I just don't dress like a prostitute like you do."_

"_Ouch!" Katherine protested, before shrugging and smiling. "I'll take it as a compliment."_

"_So I figure you did not enter this bar to talk about my fashion sense." Camille added, while pushing a filled glass in front of Katherine's sight. "I've heard you're from Mystic Falls, this could only mean trouble in the name of Klaus Mikaelson." She rolled her eyes, while sighing loudly. "What did that jerk do now?"_

'_You know Klaus … I mean, you know him… Well?" Caroline raised her head and sight, redness reaching her cheeks. "Are the two of you close or something?" She added, with the beats of her heart pounding loudly in her chest. __**Get a grip on yourself, Forbes… Even if this was true it's not of your damn business or concerns; and he is nothing to you!**_

"_Who doesn't in this town? He has been running the life of everybody around here since his arrival." Camille shrugged; in annoyance. "But as I'm seeing your own reaction, you seem to know him better than I do; maybe it's you who's closer to him than me?" _

"_Oh please… I barely can stand the man; let just say he's been running my life and the life of my friends back in Mystic Falls as well." Caroline shook her head._

"_I'm blinking my eyes repeatedly; while trying to stay awake under both of your load of fat lies." Katherine rolled her eyes, before gulping the content of her glass, while wincing under the strong taste of the alcohol. "And you Camille, I would bet my Chanel panties that he compelled you more than once."_

_Camille winced under her visitor imply, while narrowing his sight on Katherine._

"_What… What are you even implying now, Katherine?" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while turning her sight toward the brunette. "Speak your thought or close your big mouth for God sake!"_

"_Really, you want to play it that way? Fine! You're both infatuated by the psycho, and yet you're playing the damsels in distress, with one of Adele sad song in the background to amplify the bullshit that is coming from both of your mouths." Katherine shrugged her shoulders._

"_I beg your pardon! You know nothing about me … I couldn't care less if that man would die in the hands of Satan!" Camille objected; vehemently. _

"_Well, granted honey that it's better for you to think that way, because you're just a copy-cat substitute in Klaus's disturbed mind to replace that one who's sitting beside me." Katherine titled her head toward Caroline. _

"_What in hell are you even bubbling about?" Caroline busted, furiously; while narrowing her sight on Katherine._

"_Oh come on Caroline you can't be that dumb or blind? Why am I the only one with some sort of an I.Q. in this room?" Katherine wondered, while massaging her temples. "Camille, Caroline, see a glimpse of resemblance in both first names … Both blondes, both the same height, both adorable nerdy women with the same rage to fight the big bad hybrid, do I really need to spill it out more?" She rolled her eyes. "The man is obviously so infatuated by you that he needed to find a copy-cat version to replace your damn ass."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about." Caroline winced, while lowering her sight and placing both of her closed fists on the bar counter._

"_Ok, I don't know what kind of sick game you two are playing, but I just want out of it, so ask me whatever you want to ask me so I can get rid of you both." Camille suggested, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Sophie Devereaux, the witch, you know her?" Katherine asked the bartender, while raising an eyebrow._

"_Perhaps, what do you want with her?" Camille shrugged. "Just so you know she is not Klaus's number one fan either."_

"_Actually, what I want with her as nothing to do with Klaus, this city or your growing problems under his power." Katherine shrugged. "It's related to a personal matter."_

"_She is not one of my closest friends, but … Nevertheless, she's from here, and I don't wish for a stranger to harm her in any way. What is telling me that you are not here to cause her trouble?" Camille narrowed her sight on Katherine, while raising her chin in the air._

"_She won't." Caroline reassured, while shaking her head. _

"_Oh yah … And why should I believe you?" Camille asked the blonde vampire._

"_Simply because I know the reason why she wants to find that witch, and if she harms her in any way, she'll have to answer back to me afterward, I promise this to you, Camille." Caroline nodded, respectfully._

"_It seems fair to me." Katherine let a smile spread on her lips. "What do you say Camille, bartender of New-Orleans, you're going to help me?"_

_Camille sighed loudly; while pouring herself a glass of Tequila, before drinking its content in a single gulp._

"_Ok, the only thing that I've come across to hear is about a party that Marcel Gerard, Klaus's right arm, is hosting tonight." Camille informed both women. "I couldn't say more, because I'm not informed of all the details. But, maybe you'll find Sophie there, or in near proximity of the event." _

"_Interesting, a party you're saying..." Katherine grinned. "Are you up to attend a party, girlfriend?" The brunette slowly turned her head and sight toward Caroline, before winking at the young vampire._

* * *

_Caroline took her sitting position, while slamming close the passenger door of the convertible, before turning her mad glance at Katherine._

"_What was that, are you out of your mind?" She lashed out at the brunette, while gesturing with her arms._

"_What was what?" Katherine asked, dumbfounded; while placing her sunglasses on top of her nose; before starting the engine of the sport car. _

"_The: "Camille is my copy-cat person because Klaus can't get me out of his mind" bullshit?" Caroline exploded, in fury. "This is simply the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and that you've ever said, Katherine; and God knows that you've said a fair part of stupid things since I've met you."_

"_Mm… Whatever, you want me to draw you a picture?" Katherine titled her head. "Geez, Caroline wake-up and smell what is roasting in the hybrid's mind already." _

"_No, I don't want you to draw me a picture; because he has already done that for me, thank you very much!" Caroline frowned, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Wait, what? Klaus Mikealson; the "look at me I have a demonic ego the size of the planet" draw you something?" Katherine pushed her sunglasses on the tip of her nose, before turning her head to glance at her female companion. "You're sure Camille, the horse's woman, did not put something in your drink?" She teased._

"_No. It's real, he drew me a …" Caroline sighed loudly, redness reaching her cheeks._

"_He drew you what for God sake, Caroline?" Katherine wondered, impatient. "Oh no, he did not drew him naked I hope?" _

"_Eww… No!" Caroline objected, vehemently. "He drew me a … A horse." _

_Katherine stared at Caroline for a few seconds, while remaining motionless and speechless, before tilting her head back and bursting into laughter. _

"_Well; I'm so happy you're finding this amusing and are laughing at me at the moment." Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth; before taking a quick glimpse at Katherine. "And stop grinning at my misery, would you?!"_

"_I can't help it; I'm giving myself a mental high five at the moment, Caroline." Katherine smirked. "What was I saying about Camille, mm? And I was right!" She added, proudly. "Damn, you did a number on the man; it's not for nothing I brought you along, in last resort I can push you in front of my human body as a shield of protection." She winked._

_Caroline frowned, while sighing loudly and rolling her eyes._

"_Oh come on Caroline, don't tell me that it's not flattering your ego to have the most powerful hybrid in the world being infatuated by you?" Katherine asked, smiling. "I wouldn't believe you if you were telling me otherwise."_

"_Well…" Caroline let a smile slowly raise both corners of her lips. "It has its perks." She shrugged, falsely indifferent. "And what about you Miss Katherine Pierce… Is it safe to say that a certain Original shook your solid foundations once?" She pushed the note; perniciously._

"_I don't know what you're talking about?" Katherine played the indifferent; before suddenly losing her smile, while keeping her sight on the route._

"_Was it a certain Elijah Mikaelson?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, smirking. _

"_We had a brief alliance in the past, nothing that would make me throw myself under a train for that man." Katherine lied through her teeth, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Liar, pants on fire!" Caroline pointed a finger toward her friend-enemy._

"_Fine, we had a "thing", but it's buried underneath a load of resentment and … pain. I don't want to talk about it." She replied; while swallowing a lump in her throat._

"_Wow! If I was not seeing it with my own two eyes, I wouldn't believe it." Caroline exclaimed, in shock._

"_What are you talking about?" Katherine replied, evasively._

"_Katherine Pierce has genuine feelings for the man, like "real ones"." Caroline noticed, amazed._

"_What are you talking about, Caroline; you know me, I'm in the game only for myself and nobody else." Katherine replied, dryly._

"_That is a bowl of crap and you know it!" Caroline replied. "How is he? I mean, Elena told me about him, but we never officially met?"_

"_He's tall, dark hair and eyes, gentleman's demeanor." Katherine listed, toneless._

"_I meant how he is inside? Is he … I mean, is he like Klaus?" Caroline wondered, out loud._

"_He's honorable; he has a sense of the highest loyalty toward his family and the ones he loves, he stand for his own beliefs and is unshakable on them." Katherine explained the man's traits to Caroline._

"_Wow… I don't know what to say." Caroline said, truthfully._

"_Yah, I know, you can say it out loud, Caroline; Elijah Mikealson has all the qualities that I don't have… Go ahead, I'm used to it." Katherine replied, slyly._

"_That's not what I was thinking at all." Caroline replied. "I was thinking that it's kind of sad that he couldn't be in your life, Katherine; I think you would have balanced each other." She added, while shrugging. "I think it's obvious that you had feelings for him, so I'm sorry, it's always heartbreaking to fall for someone that will never return our feelings." _

_Katherine startled at Caroline's say in surprise, while turning her head and sight toward her female companion, before letting a shy smile appear on her lips as a thank you gesture._

"_Oh my God… We forgot Matt!" Caroline raised both of her opened palms on her red cheeks._

"_You mean Matty-blue-blue? No need to worry about him." Katherine smirked. "At this time, he must be rolling around in Rebekah's bed sheets." She added, winking. "And I hope he'll have the decency to thank me for it afterward."_

* * *

"_Gentlemen, welcome!" Marcel greeted both Klaus and Elijah, with a spotless smile and wide opened arms._

"_Marcel, spectacular settings like always." Klaus noticed, smiling; before scattering the theatrical set-up: the live jazz band, the exotic waitresses barely dress of black corsets; filet pantyhose, and black high hells shoes, an opened bar, several tables of casino games, while a few escorts were sitting on the laps of male invitees, with in addition, a round stage with a set-up of a few poles._

"_And you did not see the main attraction yet; I've heard it's to die for." Marcel winked. "Elijah? I'm actually surprised to see you, what was it that made you change your mind?" _

"_You know me; I can't resist a good cigar and a game of poker." Elijah nodded, respectfully, while sliding an indifferent sight on the décor._

"_There's that and also the fact that Hayley is kept safe in the upstairs quarter, it's easing my brother apprehension." Klaus winced at the thought._

"_Well, at least; one of us is thinking of her and your future child's welfare." Elijah replied, tit for tat. "Now, if you would excuse me, gentlemen; a private affair is requiring my attention." He nodded, respectfully, before strolling between the tables._

"_I sense a family quarrel?" Marcel smirked; perniciously; while glancing at Klaus from the corners of his eyes._

"_None sense, it's merely a convivial exchange between me and my brother, you see we are like wild animals who love to set the limits of our own territory." Klaus replied, dryly. "Now; my throat is dry, my friend; I need a drink or two?" He added, while tilting his head; a smirk spreading on his lips._

"_Come my way, Niklaus." Marcel replied, smiling, while directing his steps toward the main bar._

* * *

"_I don't like to be summoned, Mister Mikaelson." Sophie Devereaux raised her chin, unhappy; while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_I can relate to that feeling Miss Devereaux, and I present you my deepest apologies." Elijah nodded his head, respectfully, before turning his head toward Hayley. "Thank you for asking her to come here." _

"_Oh… Yah, it's ok, you've done a lot for me and for… You know, the child." Hayley replied, while caressing her belly. "I could at least do this for you." _

"_Now if you wouldn't mind, Hayley?" Elijah raised an eyebrow. _

"_Of course, I leave you at whatever this is … To you private exchange." Hayley nodded, while retracing her steps toward the exit, before leaving the room while closing the door behind her back._

"_So, what do you want from me? I don't know Davina's whereabouts at the moment, so I can't be of help." Sophie shrugged her shoulders._

"_I need your expertise for a personal matter." Elijah expressed, while showing her to take a sitting position, before taking his own on an armchair._

"_I'm listening." Sophie responded, while sitting down._

"_There's an acquaintance of mine who had in her possession the cure." Elijah started to explain._

"_When you say the cure…" Sophie arched an eyebrow. "You mean the cure for the vampirism?"_

"_Yes." Elijah confirmed._

"_Wow! It's quite something to have this kind of power in your possession." Sophie exclaimed, in shock._

"_I guess you can say that." Elijah lowered his sight, while sighing. "Story short, this person handed the cure to me; and I wasn't wise enough to handle this "gift" in a trust worthy and honorable way."_

"_Therefore; the cure was handed afterward to the wrong hands, if I understand correctly?" Sophie inquired, curious._

"_Yes." Elijah nodded. "And after a following of events, Katerina, who had given her trust to me, become the same one who swallowed it." He added, wincing. _

"_She drank the cure?" Sophie opened her eyes widely. "You do realize there's a huge price to pay attached to this cure?"_

"_Now, yes I do." Elijah sighed loudly, while frowning and passing a hand through his tangled hair. "She became human again, and she is dying at the moment. Her human cells are aging rapidly." _

"_I heard about the side effects." Sophie nodded her head._

"_I feel responsible in more ways than one." The original added, while nervously rubbing his hands together. "I just want to help her; and I know she would be too stubborn to even consider asking for my help." He added, while rising on his legs, before pacing back and forth. _

"_You care for her, don't you?" Sophie noticed, impressed._

"_Mm?" He mumbled the sound, lost in his own thoughts._

"_This Katerina, you care deeply for her." Sophie repeated._

"_We … We have past." Elijah responded, while keeping his private thoughts. "Can you help in any way?"_

"_Frankly, I don't know, it's very complex, you can't go against the balance of nature, and then ask for it to replace everything as the way it was when you did it wrong in the first place." Sophie tried to explain._

"_Could you at least try, please?" Elijah asked the young witch. "I beg of you."_

* * *

"_Ok we're here, this is the party spot." Katherine murmured, before hiding herself behind the backstage black velvet curtains, while taking a quick glimpse between the two panels, before pushing Caroline behind her back. _

"_Katherine! If this is supposed to calm me down, you're sadly mistaking… We're trespassing for God sake!" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. _

"_Shush!" Katherine warned Caroline; while pushing her right hand over Caroline's mouth to silence her._

"_Hey did you hear noise backstage?" One of Marcel's men asked his companion._

"_Nah, you're hearing things, man … The pole dancers are supposed to arrive soon." The blond man winked at the other. "This will be hot, yes sir!"_

"_Tell me about it." The other replied, while walking away._

"_Are you crazy?" Caroline murmured, when Katherine pulled her hand away from her mouth. "What if we get cut?"_

"_We won't if we keep quiet!" Katherine put her finger in top of her lips._

"_What makes you certain that we are at the right party?" Caroline whispered near Katherine's left ear. "There could be hundreds of party being held in New-Orleans tonight." _

"_First I saw a brunette, the exact same description that Camille gave us. She climbed the stairs to the upstairs quarter, secondly; take a look at _**your hybrid**_ if you don't believe me." Katherine suggested, while pushing Caroline toward the curtains. "You know hundreds of party that Klaus Mikaelson would attend?" _

"_What… Is here… I mean here, here?" Caroline stammered through her question, beats of her heart suddenly rising high in her chest. _

"_Take a look, I'm telling you." Katherine ordered, while tilting her head toward the curtains._

_Caroline slowly pushed the curtains open, before taking a glimpse at the packed scenery, with the penumbra of the room and the cloud of cigars-smoke blocking her sight for a few seconds. She finally noticed the casino tables, the black skin man playing jazz at the piano, with a few choristers placed by his side in front of their microphones, a few very light dressed waitresses bringing alcohol to the tables, and then standing near the bar counter, she finally saw him! _

_Klaus Mikaelson was sipping a glass of alcohol, his upper body nonchalantly leaning on the edge of the counter, a smirk raising the left side of his manly lips in a well-known rictus. Caroline suddenly closed the curtain-panels in front of her sight, while closing her eyes, and taking deep breaths in to her lungs._

"_What are you doing now? Don't tell me you'll to faint at the mere sight of him?" Katherine winced at the idea._

"_No, wait…I want to take another look." Caroline got a grip at her all-over-the-place mixed emotions, before taking an additional glimpse at the party scenery. "Tell me, Elijah Mikaelson, does he smoke cigars in a very gentlemanly way?" She smirked, while teasing Katherine._

"_What? Let me see!" Katherine pushed the blonde vampire away, before taking a quick glimpse at the casino table. "It's him." She confirmed, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "We have no time for this!" She added, firmly; while pushing the panels close. "I have a plan and I won't let anything or anyone come in my way."_

"_How do you expect us to reach Sophie Devereaux now?" Caroline asked._

"_Hey? What are you doing backstage?" Two women appeared by their sides, with their closed fists placed on each side of their hips._

"_I could ask you the same questions, my darlings?" Katherine faced both women, while raising her chin and crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

"_We're the exotic poll female dancers." One of the two made the introduction. "And who are you?"_

_Katherine turned her smirking face toward Caroline, while tilting her head at the young vampire._

"_You got to be kidding me, Katherine?" Caroline objected, vehemently. "No, no and no… This is suicidal!"_

"_Sorry ladies, you won't execute your little dance number tonight, because we are your replacement." Katherine turned her head back to glance at both of the exotic dancers, with a smile plastered, from ear to ear, on her lips._

* * *

"_You seem more taciturn than usual tonight, something on your mind; Niklaus?" Marcel asked, while shaking the ice cubes in his glass. "Or should I say someone in mind?" He added, while raising an eyebrow._

"_Don't be foolish, Marcel; I'm barely enjoying myself with a drink at hand, and your nice company of course." Klaus replied, with a smile plastered on his lips, but a veil of sadness filling his eyes._

"_You mean several of them, aren't you?" Marcel nodded to several empty glasses placed on the bar counter in front of Klaus's standing position._

"_I don't need a father figure in my life, Marcel." Klaus frowned, unhappy. "I thought it's me who was filling those shoes in your life." _

"_I'm just noticing your "unhappiness"." Marcel shrugged. "Maybe it's related to a lady? Could it be?" _

"_If you're worrying about "Camille" the lovely bartender, as if I have my mind set on her, you can put your worries to rest, my friend." Klaus replied, tit for tat; while grabbing Marcel's right shoulder. "But I don't like that you're chasing two hares at the same time; leave my sister alone, are we clear?" The hybrid murmured in Marcel's ear, a sadistic smile raising both sides of his lips._

"_I don't know what you're talking about?" Marcel replied, coughing; redness reaching his ebony cheeks. _

"_Sure you don't." Klaus replied, while drinking the rest of his glass in one single gulp. "As for Camille… She reminds me of someone that I used to know and care for, and that I can't get out of my mind, unfortunately." He winced, unhappy; while signing the bartender to bring him another glass._

"_Wow! A woman, who's able to get a solid grip on Klaus Mikaelson, is someone that I definitely want to meet." Marcel grinned._

* * *

_The giggling sounds came from underneath the bed sheet, while a playful erotic combat for power seemed to take place. Rebekah pushed the fabric down on her chest, while rolling in top of Matt, before taking a sitting position on his hips._

"_You've certainly not lose your edge, Matt Donovan." She noticed, a smile raising the corners of her lips, while pushing his arms above his head on the pillow._

"_I say, right back at you, Rebekah Mikaelson." He grinned, before raising his upper body to bite the tip of her nose._

"_Hey! Not fair…" She protested, while capturing his bottom lip into a kiss, before releasing her grip on his wrists._

_Matt grabbed both sides of Rebekah's waist before rolling on top of her, with both their laughter to fill the emptiness of the manor._

"_You're crazy, Donovan!" She exclaimed, joyfully; while crossing her arms around his neck._

"_Mm… I'm crazy for the delicious curve of your neck." He relied, smiling; while leaving a trail of kisses on her satin skin. "Nice place you have here by the way."_

"_You think? Yah, it's not bad." She shrugged, while scattering the penumbra of her bedroom suite. "It was our home back in the past days of our presence in New-Orleans, and now with the baby coming … It's nice to call this place home again."_

"_The baby… What baby?" Matt raised his head, dumbfounded, to stare into Rebekah's eyes._

"_Oh… it's true, you don't know?" Rebekah realized, while straightening her upper body on the decorative pillows placed behind her back, on the bed. "Klaus and the werewolf girl, Hayley Marshall, they are having a child together; something about a nature loophole the size of Texas state. My brother was able to father a child with his werewolf genes." She shrugged, mostly indifferent. "This is not bad in itself, if Elijah had not set his mind on helping the girl; to become the foster parent if something would go wrong in Klaus's mind."_

"_What?" Matt exclaimed, in shock; while pushing the sheet, before sitting on the edge of the bed, with his head buried in his hands. "Oh my God, Caroline…" _

"_What is Caroline has to do with all of this?" Rebekah asked; while wrapping her naked body with the sheet fabric. "Ok, granted my brother is probably still infatuated by her, but they are miles apart now."_

"_No, they're not!" Matt exclaimed. "She is in New-Orleans with Katherine Pierce; they are set on finding a witch named Sophie Devereaux, and are probably on both of your brothers' tails." _

"_What?" Rebekah jumped on her feet, while pulling the sheet away from the bed. "They are here, in New-Orleans? Are you telling me you're a part of their little prank?" _

"_No! Believe me … I was kidnapped by Katherine against my will, and brought here." Matt tried to convince her._

"_You were kidnapped for what purposes?" Rebekah asked, suspiciously._

"_Well…" Matt tried to explain; while wincing at his inaptitude to stipulate the truth._

"_Oh God… You're here to distract me, aren't you?" Rebekah finally realized._

* * *

"_Why are you hiding behind the curtain? Come out, Caroline, this is not the time to play hide and seek!" Katherine mumbled, angrily; between her teeth, while pulling-up, the bare minimal costume, on her breasts._

"_No I won't, I can't show myself in this costume." Caroline replied, in fury. "It's covering nothing!"_

"_Well, that's the point." Katherine replied, while grabbing Caroline's left arm to pull her out of her hiding place._

"_I'm naked to the eyes; I won't go on this stage dressed like this!" Caroline pointed a finger underneath Katherine's nose._

"_Yes, you will; that is exactly the point of all of this set-up." Katherine narrowed her sight on the blonde vampire. "We'll go on the stage; and we'll do our little number of seduction."_

"_Katherine, are you out of your mind?" Caroline lashed out at the brunette. "By the time we'll be on stage, both Klaus and Elijah will recognize us, and we'll be in deep trouble."_

"_That is why I need you to flunk your feminine assets in the hybrid's face. He'll be too astonished to see you half naked on stage that he'll have no time to think about me. Furthermore, it's a packed audience; he'll be restricted in his move." Katherine explained her plan. "And it will give me plenty of time to go upstairs to talk to Sophie Devereaux." _

"_Oh my God, I'm sure now that you've reached your insanity point!" Caroline massaged both of her temples. "How in hell will you get out of this place after talking to the witch? And what will you do if Elijah managed to find you?"_

"_Don't worry about Elijah; I'll take care of him, in the meantime keep the psycho at arm length from me." Katherine replied, while grabbing both of Caroline's shoulders._

"_Well, well, well… What do we have here?" One of Marcel's men exclaimed, while entering the backstage lodge, before sliding his sight at their half-naked bodies. "Are the ladies ready to give the performance of their life?" He inquired._

"_Oh but … _**Bien sur mon chéri**_!" __Katherine replied in French, while winking at the vampire man._

* * *

"_Are you ready for the main event, gentlemen?" Marcel asked, while sliding his arms around both of Klaus's and Elijah's shoulders._

"_Not really my thing, but I take an interest in your enthusiasm." Elijah replied, smiling; while bringing his glass of Bourbon to his lips._

"_I'm sure Marcel knows what he's talking about." Klaus smirked. "Pleasure for the eyes, I believe?" _

"_Oh you have no idea." Marcel winked at the hybrid, at the moment the room went pitch-black under the exclamation of surprise of the male audience._

* * *

_The up-lifting beat of a pop melody filled the silence of the room, with two spotlights directed at the center of the stage, where two poles had been set. The lyrics of the song filled the emptiness, accompanied by the whistling sounds and loud shout out of the men._

_**So hot out the box can we pick up the pace,  
Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid; I'm a hurt 'ya real good; baby  
**_

_A gorgeous brunette and blonde bombshell finally appeared in front of the audience, while being welcomed under a wild round of applauses; both of their backs turned at the crowd sights, while swinging their behinds to raise their growing enthusiasm. _

"_What did I tell you?" Marcel winked at both Klaus and Elijah. _

_**Let's go it's my show  
Baby do what I say,  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display;  
I told ya I'ma hold ya,  
Down until you're amazed,  
Give it to you 'til you're screaming my name**_

_Both female dancers finally turned their bodies around to face the ground; the brightness of the spotlights blurring their sights for a few seconds, before grabbing their respective pole to execute a spinning figure._

"_Fuck!" Elijah exclaimed, in shock; and with his eyes wide opened; before coughing the alcohol out of his throat._

"_Are you ok, man?" Marcel wondered in concerns, while giving the Original a few slaps in his back to help him swallow. "And did you just say fuck?" He asked, amazed._

_**No escaping when I start,  
Once I'm in I own your heart,  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm,  
So hold on until it's over**_

"_What in hell?" Klaus exclaimed, himself, with keeping his sight narrowed on the stage and on the blonde performer. _

"_Klaus, my man you're drooling alcohol all over yourself!" Marcel exclaimed, while pulling the glass from the hybrid's hand. "What the hell is wrong with you two, it's like you've never seen female strippers in all your life?" _

"_Not that particular one, that is for sure!" Elijah exclaimed, while pointing in Katherine's direction._

"_What?" Klaus asked, dumbfounded. "Who are you talking about?" _

"_Who are you talking about?" Elijah shrugged, dumbfounded._

"_Caroline…" Klaus passed his right hand over his face. "She's on stage."_

"_What… You mean the "Caroline Forbes" from Mystic Falls?" Elijah exclaimed, in shock; while passing a hand through his tangled hair. _

"_And what is Katerina Petrova doing on that stage with Caroline?" Klaus growled, furiously, while taking a step forward._

"_You'll have to pass over me to reach her." Elijah warned his brother, while forcefully grabbing Klaus's right upper arm._

"_You still have a thing for her… Unbelievable!" Klaus lashed out, angrily, at his brother._

"_If one of you could explain what is going on here, it would be grandly appreciated." Marcel asked, dumbfounded. "Wait a second, is this Caroline Forbes the one you were previously talking about?"_

_**Ohhh, do you know what you got into,  
Can you handle what I'm about to do,  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you,  
I'm here for your entertainment…  
**_

"_You need to act now, Caroline!" Katherine murmured, near the blonde vampire's right ear, while pushing her up-front on the stage, before slowly taking a backstage position, while scattering the room in search of the nearest staircase possibility._

* * *

_Katherine managed to reach the upstairs quarter quite easily, before leading her rapid walk toward a double door entrance. _

"_Katerina!" She startled, while hearing her name being shout out into the corridor; before recognizing the particular timber of the male voice. "Do you care to explain?" _

_**Damn it, damn it, damn it! **__She closed her eyes tightly, while wincing in anger. Why was Elijah Mikaelson always able to predict her move before she could even make them herself? _

"_Oh it's you … Elijah; what are you doing here?" She slowly turned on herself, while facing the Original; before letting a smile spread on her lips. "Did you enjoy the show?" She asked, casually; while seductively placing her right hand on her hips._

"_Don't you even try to flirt your way out of this, woman." Elijah mumbled, angrily; between his teeth, while slowly reaching her standing position, both of his closed fists firmly placed on each side of his waist._

"_You're looking well? How's life in New-Orleans, Mm?" She inquired, shakily; while backing away slowly from his approach. _

"_You want to try something else now? Like the truth for a change?" Elijah asked, while narrowing his sight on the brunette; before taking an extra step in her direction._

_She risked all out, while suddenly turning her back at the Original, before storming toward the far end of the corridor, pushing both doors open, to find herself in front of the said witch._

"_Are you Sophie Devereaux?" Katerina asked, breathless; but hopeful._

"_Yes, who wants to know?" Sophie responded, while narrowing her sight on the female intruder. _

"_Who's she?" Hayley asked, while strolling near the commotion, a hand placed on her belly._

"_Let me present to you, Katerina Petrova." Elijah made the presentation formal to both women, while entering the room, his sight narrowed on Katherine, who rolled her eyes at him._

* * *

"_Let go of my arm!" Caroline ordered, while squirming to get herself free of Klaus's firm grip on her._

"_There's nothing more to see in here!" The powerful hybrid yelled to the silent and now petrify crowd, while getting rid of his blazer, before sliding the fabric on Caroline's shoulders. "I suggest you take your perverted minds elsewhere … And leave, now!" He shouted more, while noticing the male assembly rising on their legs, before directing their steps toward the exit of the room._

_Granted it had not been one of her brightest idea to have descended from the main stage to reach Klaus's standing position near the bar, before having slid her arms around the hybrid's neck to create a diversion that would help Katherine reach the staircase._

"_What were you thinking?" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while firmly grabbing her right hand before pulling Caroline on his heels to reach the staircase. "You were practically naked in front of all these men." _

"_Well, geez … I guess I did not receive the memo that you owned me!" She responded; dryly. "Now let go of my hand, Klaus!"_

"_In your dream, sweetheart; you enter the devil's world now; you'll have to deal with the consequences." Klaus responded, toneless, while climbing the stairs. _

"_Maybe, maybe … We could discuss downstairs instead, what do you say?" Caroline tried to find a way to delay his ascent in the upstairs quarter. _

"_Damn it, Caroline, what were you thinking?" He lashed out, while walking through the upstairs corridor. "If you wanted to see me you could have called?"_

"_Well, actually … It's more complicated than that." She winced, while closing an eye. Oh, this all fiasco would not end well; she could feel it in her guts!_

_Klaus pushed both doors opened, before bringing the blonde vampire by his side. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asked, unhappy at the sight of the small group. _

"_Hayley?" Caroline exclaimed, in surprise; while taking a step forward. "What are you doing in New-Orleans?"_

"_Well as you can see." Hayley replied, dryly, a twisted smile raising both corners of her lips, while pointing toward her belly. "I can't go anywhere at the moment."_

"_What … I don't understand … Are you pregnant?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock._

"_Oh … Damn it!" Katherine winced at the scene, while stroking her eyelids, before taking a few steps to reach Caroline's standing position. "Caroline, you remember when I've told you that there were bits and pieces you had no knowledge about? Well…."_

"_Who's the father?" Caroline asked, while disregarding Katherine say and narrowing her sight on the werewolf girl._

"_Who do you think is the father?" Hayley responded, smirking._

_Caroline remained motionless for a few seconds; her mind realizing a truth that her heart couldn't face, before slowly turning her body around to drown her sight in Klaus's._

"_It can't be!" She managed to whisper. "Just tell me that this is not true?"_

* * *

_This chapter has certainly been a fun ride for me to write, let me tell you ;) _

_Thank you guys for reading the second chapter of this three chapters short fan fiction, as well as for your awesome reviews, both anonymous and from members; follows and favorites, it goes to my heart._

_Until the next and final update;_

_**Much love;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_


	3. What do you want from me?

**FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT**

Estimated a three parts/chapters Fan Fiction

**Caroline & Klaus **

**Katherine & Elijah**

With the participation of: **Rebekah and Matt; Marcel, Camille, Hayley, Sophie.**

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Please note**__**: this short fiction is set before 5x11; therefore Klaus and Caroline did not meet since his departure from Mystic Falls.**_

_**Song inspiration**__**: "What do you want from me" by Adam Lambert**__._

* * *

_**Previously, in the city of New Orleans… **_

_Klaus pushed both doors opened, before bringing the blonde vampire by his side. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asked, unhappy at the sight of the small group. _

"_Hayley?" Caroline exclaimed, in surprise; while taking a step forward. "What are you doing in New-Orleans?"_

"_Well as you can see." Hayley replied, dryly, a twisted smile raising both corners of her lips, while pointing toward her belly. "I can't go anywhere at the moment."_

"_What … I don't understand … Are you pregnant?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock._

"_Oh … Damn it!" Katherine winced at the scene, while stroking her eyelids, before taking a few steps to reach Caroline's standing position. "Caroline, you remember when I've told you that there were bits and pieces you had no knowledge about? Well…."_

"_Who's the father?" Caroline asked, while disregarding Katherine say and narrowing her sight on the werewolf girl._

"_Who do you think is the father?" Hayley responded, smirking._

_Caroline remained motionless for a few seconds; her mind realizing a truth that her heart couldn't face, before slowly turning her body around to drown her sight in Klaus's._

"_It can't be!" She managed to whisper. "Just tell me that this is not true?"_

* * *

_Final chapter 3_

"_**What do you want from me?"**_

* * *

_An awkward and heavy silence, disturbed only by the comings and goings of a few angels lasted for a few minutes, before being interrupted by the abrupt arrival of Marcel in the room._

'_What… I mean, what is going on?" Marcel wondered, out loud; while scattering the little group._

"_Caroline … I need…I mean … We need…Give me the chance to explain all of this?" Klaus stammered through his sentence, while swallowing a lump in his throat; before taking a few steps to approach the blonde vampire's standing position. _

"_Klaus, you take one step further in my direction; and I swear I'll rush outside in the speed of the light!" Caroline warned; while shaking her head, before taking a sitting position on the nearest armchair._

"_Not to be technical, Love; but you most know that I'll stop you before you could even try." He replied, while closing both of his fists in anger._

"_Katherine, you're coming with me." Elijah signed Katherine; with a hand gesture. _

"_Do I look like a poodle to you, Elijah?" Katherine arched an eyebrow, while narrowing her sight on him; before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "The time that you were holding some kind of a spell on me vanished more than five hundred years ago."_

"_Katerina, don't test my patience." Elijah raised his fiery sight in hers. "Already, I'm reaching my high level of tolerance."_

"_Or mine…" Klaus growled, before storming toward Katherine's standing position, soon retained on his momentum, while being projected on the opposite wall by a strong push of Elijah._

"_Stay away from her, Niklaus!" Elijah warned, dryly; while raising his right hand toward his brother. "Or I'll be forced to retaliate against you."_

"_You're pathetic, Elijah; how many more centuries will you continue to protect this doppelganger?" Klaus lashed out, while rising back on his legs; before pointing his right hand in direction of Katherine._

"_My personal affairs shouldn't be of your concerns." Elijah replied; loudly._

"_Ok can someone explain me what the heck is going on in here?" Marcel asked, dumbfounded, while opening both arms._

"_I make it my business when she has the audacity of showing her face in my quarter!" Klaus exploded. "And what could possess you to take such a desperate measure, my dear?" He addressed himself to Katherine._

"_I really need to speak to you." Katherine begged Sophie's help; while dismissing Klaus's question. "Only five minutes of your time, I beg of you."_

"_What does she wants with my witch?" Klaus started to walk back and forth in the room. "And since when do you beg, Katerina Petrova?" He added, before turning his glance toward Marcel. "Marcel; go downstairs and verify that the premises around my quarter is secured." Klaus made the order._

"_Yah, sure but …Oh, whatever, I couldn't figure this out even if I wanted to." Marcel rolled his eyes, before storming out of the room._

"_Wait a minute, how can you be pregnant with "his" child?" Caroline suddenly jumped from her sitting position; while standing back on her feet, before narrowing her sight on Hayley. "He's been a vampire, first of the line since more than a thousand of years? She must be lying through her teeth; he's infertile like all the line of vampires underneath him?" She realized this simple fact._

"_What, you think I'm telling a lie? That it has been a pleasurable ride for me to be trapped under his authority; while lying down in front of him all the time, Caroline?" Hayley lashed out at Caroline's face, while pointing a finger toward the young vampire. _

"_I don't know? Why aren't you telling me, Hayley?" Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You obviously had to lie down in front of him at some point to be in your present condition?" Caroline replied, perniciously._

"_And by "him" I'm not even sure which of the two she is laying underneath these days?" Katherine rolled her eyes; while swinging her hips and directing her sexy walk toward a bottle of Scotch placed on a console table, before pouring a drink._

"_Bitch!" Hayley busted at Katherine's face. "How dare you?"_

"_I've been called worse." Katherine shrugged. "And, no darling, I'm just a good observer, especially when what I'm observing is placed on the top of my nose." Katherine took a glimpse at Elijah, before gulping the entirety of her glass. _

"_Katherine!" Elijah mumbled, in anger, between his teeth._

"_What, touchy subject, Elijah?" Katherine replied, smirking; while tilting her head to the left. "Uncle Elijah to the rescue of yet, an additional damsel in distress, I suppose?"_

"_To be fair, Hayley is telling the truth." Sophie stipulated. "She's pregnant; and Klaus is the father, I can attest to that." She added, before turning her stare toward Caroline. "He's a hybrid, half werewolf, therefore his werewolf's genes are not dormant, and he's able to reproduce his line that way."_

"_I see…" Caroline winced at Sophie's say; while nodding her head and shrugging at the same time. "It's not like I care anyway, and it's not like anyone on this earth care about Klaus either, with the exception of his family; and I'm not even sure of that to this point." She lashed out, angrily and falsely sincere; while retaining this stupid urge to burst into tears. Why was she feeling this way? If that man had decided to move on and sleep with the enemy it was not of her business! _

"_Caroline…Love, please?" Klaus whispered her name, tears feeling his eyes. _

"_What do you want from me, Klaus? I need to laugh out loud on the fact that the woman who drove your pack of hybrids to their own deaths; was able to screw you. Give a round of applause to Hayley!" Caroline clapped her hands together. "You've played your game brilliantly; I got to at least, give you that." She turned her head toward the werewolf. "And to be frank, I think you truly deserve each other. I just pity the poor child who will have you both as parents."_

"_Screw you, Caroline!" Hayley replied, angrily. _

"_No, Hayley; that's your area of expertise!" Caroline replied. "Sorry, Katherine, but you… You'll have to handle this alone, I'm out of here." She stammered, nervously; before rushing toward the exit. _

"_No you're not!" Klaus retained Caroline with a grip of steel on her upper left arm._

"_Let go of my arm, now!" The blonde vampire ordered, with heavy breaths; while drowning her sight in the one of the hybrid._

"_Please Caroline, I'm begging of you to give me the chance to explain?" He whispered, while begging for her indulgence; his lips trembling at the mere thought of seeing her disappear from his sight … This time forever, with not even a single hope of "as long as it takes" to solace his solitary life._

"_Nothing to explain you've moved on, none of this is my business or concern as of now." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "And to be frank, it never was."_

"_Hop we go!" Elijah grabbed Katherine's right upper arm, before dragging the brunette on his heels._

"_Elijah, get your filthy hands away from me!" Katherine mumbled, angrily; between her teeth, while squirming to free herself, but without achieving her goal. _

"_All of this is your fault!" Klaus stormed toward Katherine, while releasing Caroline's arm. "But, believe me Katerina, pulling the heart that's pumping inside your chest should suffice at calming my rage!" He lashed out more._

"_I don't think you will!" Elijah pushed Katherine behind his back, while protecting her from his brother's attack._

"_And it's the honorable Elijah who will stop me, I suppose?" Klaus raised his chin in the air, while narrowing his mad glance at his brother._

"_No, it's the fact that Katherine is now human, and on her death path that will." Elijah announced, unceremoniously._

"_What?" Klaus frowned at the news. "What are you even saying, Elijah?" _

"_She drank the cure, and there was a deadly reverse effect attached to it." Elijah explained, evasively. _

"_How… How do you even know about that?" Katherine asked, speechless and in shock._

"_Because I know everything about you, Katerina… I've kept track of your comings and goings the past few months." Elijah lowered his sight._

"_Well, this is highly entertaining; but I'm starting to get bored by all of this, therefore if you don't mind, I'll go home." Hayley dragged her feet toward the exit of the room. "Oh by the way, I present you my highest sympathy on your upcoming death, Katherine." She added, perniciously. "I'm truly sorry to hear that you've encountered such misfortune."_

"_Oh I bet you are, in the meantime; sweetheart, why aren't you saving your energy to prove the paternity of the child that you're carrying." Katherine returned the same pernicious smile. "Though, if one Original doesn't work, you can always rely on the other one?"_

"_What are you even implying?" Hayley growled between her teeth._

"_Well, none of you idiots have thought for one single second that Tyler Lockwood was also a hybrid?" Katherine questioned, while moving her eyes from both Originals, to Sophie, to finally rest them on Hayley's belly._

_Klaus leaned his head back to burst into a sinister laughter._

"_Oh Katherine Pierce, Aka Katerina Petrova…Should you always try to find a way to provoke a diversion to save your own ass?" The hybrid asked, dryly._

"_Well, I don't know; Klaus, you tell me. One sure thing, my diversion gave Caroline enough time to run away from you." She smirked; proudly._

"_What?" Klaus exclaimed, before turning his head toward the exit of the room; only to notice the disappearance of the blonde vampire. "Caroline!" He yelled repeatedly; while rushing into the corridor._

* * *

_Matt lowered his upper body and head to avoid the projectile, a plant this time; that Rebekah threw in the air at him. Granted he was luckier than the first time, when the Original had thrown the flat screen TV to his head! _

"_Rebekah, are you crazy?" He yelled, while rushing behind an armchair to find a safe shelter. "Stop this! How am I the one responsible for Katherine Pierce's new plan?"_

"_Was it Katherine who just shared my bed under false pretenses a few minutes ago?" She busted at him, while throwing a few mix-match of random things placed sporadically in the bedroom. _

"_Well, no … Granted it was me." Matt agreed. "But, I don't see how one thing has to do with the other?" He questioned. "I was kidnapped against my will and brought here, why am I the one that you're throwing things at?"_

"_Were you forced to share my bed sheets?" She asked; under the shrill noise of a vase breaking in thousands of pieces on the hardwood floor._

"_But that is what I'm trying to tell you, if you would at least give me the benefit of the doubt?" Matt tried to inculcate some good sense into Rebekah. "I … I was brought here, but I could have left at any moment and I chose to stay."_

"_And that is supposed to make me feel better?" Rebekah mumbled, angrily; between her teeth, while holding a large decorative plate in her hands._

"_Yes! What do you want from me? I can't give you more than the honest truth." He grabbed a white doily from a near console table, before waving it as a flag under her sight. "Peace?"_

"_I'll grant you peace after you'll explain yourself to me, Matt Donovan." She replied, while raising her chin in the air._

"_Well, ok …But, you firstly need to lower the weapons at hands, and remember that I'm only human and that you could injure me while throwing a vase at my head." Matt proposed. "Do we have a deal?" He asked, while taking a glimpse at the Original._

"_Fine… But, I'm telling you, I'm in one of those moods." She rolled her eyes, while dropping her "weapon" on a dresser._

"_I almost did not notice." Matt sighed with relief; before rising on his legs, while placing himself in front of her sight._

"_So, what do you have to say for yourself?" She questioned._

"_Well, I could have easily taken a taxi and go directly to the airport. Katherine and Caroline were on their quest to find a witch named Sophie … Something…" Matt pleaded his case._

"_Her name is Sophie Devereaux, Matt." She informed the young man._

"_Well, whatever her name is, that's the main reason they are here." Matt shrugged. "And to be frank, it's you who found me in the city; I did not come rushing at you door, did I?"_

"_So, the fact that you were not rushing to find me is supposed to make me feel better about myself?" Rebekah grabbed the plate back in her hands._

"_No, no, no … You don't understand, what I meant is that I was not on a quest to find you and play the perfect decoy, Rebekah. Now please, lower the plate down?" He begged her to do. "I'm just "me", how in hell am I supposed to battle Katherine Pierce, you're not even able to go against her as an Original, she's a force of nature, even as a human!"_

"_Gosh, you're right, that doppelganger is annoying as hell, a pain in the butt, but I have to agree that most of the time she is more intelligent than all my brothers put together. Not for nothing that Elijah had been on her trail for centuries, it takes a lot of panache for a woman to keep him interested for so long." She agreed, while lowering the plate back on the dresser, before reaching the bed to take a sitting position with her knees raised on her chest. _

"_Well, annoying as hell and a pain in the butt is probably the best way to describe a few of Katherine's qualifiers." Matt agreed, while reaching the bed, before taking a sitting position by Rebekah's side._

"_I can't believe she was the one who drank the cure." Rebekah thought out loud, while lowering her chin on the top of her knees._

"_You're still thinking about the fact that you were not the one who got to drink it, aren't you?" Matt noticed. "But, nothing good would have come out of it, Rebekah. There was a huge reverse effect attached to the cure, and you would slowly be dying as of now."_

"_Yes, perhaps; but I would have experimented to be human again, do you know how precious that is, Matt?" Rebekah questioned, while turning her teary eyes toward him._

"_I guess I've never thought much of it, I'm human and it's a reality of mine since the first day I was born." He shrugged, before grabbing her right hand to give it a gentle squeeze as a simple comfort gesture._

"_And for me it was cut short when my father decided of my own faith." She replied, tears filling in her eyes._

"_You know the cure is not what it's all cracked up to be, and personally I kind of like the version of: Rebekah, the Original vampire." Matt confessed, a smile spreading on his lips._

"_You hated me at first sight, don't deny it!" Rebekah pointed a finger underneath Matt's nose._

"_Well, it's kind of true." He mocked, with a small laughter._

"_Hey, not fair!" She struck his upper arm with her closed right fist._

"_But I've learned to appreciate your true value with time." Matt confessed, honestly; while nodding his head._

"_What, a pain in the ass; who's throwing all the vases and plates to your head?" She laughed, a smirk raising the corners of her lips._

"_Yah, most of the times you are, but overall… You're a sweet girl, Rebekah; human or vampire, it doesn't change anything."_

"_Thank you, Matt." She replied, while lowering her head on his left shoulder before closing her eyes._

* * *

_Caroline had only found the time to change back into her clothes and ran in her vampire speed through the streets of the French quarter, or Klaus's quarter; while scattering the tourists' crowd in hope to had managed to distance herself from his chase. She turned her head in all possible directions; before bifurcating toward a small back street. __**Now what**__? She thought to herself… What was she supposed to do? Matt was __**God knows where**__, and by __**God knows where**__ it probably meant in the company of Rebekah, Katherine was retained by Elijah, and at the present moment she probably had the hybrid scattering the streets to find her. _

"_Why did you leave, Caroline?" She heard the hoarse voice in her ears, before turning her head toward the dark silhouette that slowly approached her standing position in the dark alley. "You should know me by now; you should know "us"… I would never hurt you, why would I?" He shook his head._

_To this point it was unnecessary to run away from Klaus Mikaelson, simply for the fact that he would catch her in a time space of a few seconds._

"_You can't retain me against my will, Klaus." She pushed her body on the bricks wall placed behind her back, opened palms and nails touching its roughness; while raising her chin to drown her sight in the hybrid._

"_I left Mystic Falls, Caroline; but you came to me, you came here, in New-Orleans…Why?" He wondered out loud; while nervously pacing back and forth, in front of her sight, before passing a hand thought his tangled hair. "Do you know how I felt when I saw you on that stage? You couldn't even begin to imagine. You appeared in front of my sight, and I thought I was hallucinating. And all these men who were looking at you; undressing you; I did not like it at all."_

"_Katherine, that's why, or should I say that's who!" She busted to his face. "She kidnapped me and Matt against our will, but before you find a twisted way to make all of "this" about yourself, just now that it had nothing to do with you." _

"_Matt? Matt Donovan? What does the quarterback have to do with her, with all of this?" He questioned, with opened arms. "Rebekah, isn't it?" He placed his closed right fist near his forehead, while frowning. "Of course, she brought him here to create a diversion with my sister." He realized. "You got to give her that she is quite brilliant when she put her mind to it."_

"_Katherine is dying, Klaus." Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "She … She heard about a witch located in New-Orleans that could help slowing down the process or even heal her for good." _

"_Sophie Devereaux." He nodded, while connecting the dots. "It's getting clearer and clearer now. If only my brother had shared all of this information, I wouldn't have felt like a stupid fool." He winced, both hands placed on each side of his hips._

"_Now, far from me to agree with Katherine's methods and she has done her fair share of bad things to all of us in Mystic Falls. She killed me for God sake, but if … If you would find it in yourself for once, to back down this obsession of revenge that you have against her, she could probably find a way to stay alive, and in the meantime leave all of us alone." She begged of him. "Could you do it for me?" _

"_Thinking about it Katerina did at least something right in her pathetic life, and only for that I could agree to your request and grant her my pity for this time, Love." Klaus came to the conclusion, while taking an extra step toward Caroline's standing position, before placing his hands on the bricks wall, on each side of her head; his body leaning dangerously close to hers._

"_What…What do you mean?" Caroline breathed heavily; with the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest._

"_Katerina Petrova made you a vampire, it's like you've been made for me by her own hands and design, Caroline." Klaus whispered; while slowly passing the back of his right hand on the softness of her cheek. "Don't you see it?"_

"_Please let me go, Klaus?" She begged of him, under a mix of intense shivers; that could only be explained by fear and this inexplicable desire to be so close to him after a long separation. "You've moved on, you left Mystic Falls, and now I just want to be set free; please?" _

"_That's the thing, Caroline." Klaus responded, while swallowing a lump in his throat. "I can't let you go… I can't let you free, not while having you standing in front of my sight."_

"_Please, you're scarring me; No … Don't … Don't compel me, you wouldn't do that, you wouldn't stoop that low?" She pledged his understanding; a single tear rolling on her cheek._

"_I'm sorry; Caroline." He apologized, while drowning his sight in hers. "Close your eyes and fall asleep, Love; I'll catch you." He compelled the young vampire, while sliding both arms around her waist; before raising her unconscious body in his arms. "Letting you go free, it was too much to ask from me."_

* * *

_Katherine dragged her bare feet on the wooden floor toward the majestic canopy bed, while exiting the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her head and a satin dressing gown dressing her washed body._

_Elijah had forced her out of the French quarter to bring her to the Mikaelson's mansion under her loud cries of protestation. But being human had its down sides, and she couldn't get away from his order, his grip of steel and stubborn mind._

"_How are you, Katherine?" She heard the hoarse male voice asking her, before turning on herself to face the Original. _

_He was standing over the threshold of the opened bedroom door, the left side of his body leaning on the arch, both arms crossed over his muscular chest. _

"_Why, Elijah? Does it matter to you?" She asked, while shrugging; falsely unimpressed by his presence. "You did not care very much about my welfare or whereabouts the few past months, I could have been dead for what you could have known, and you would still be playing the Good Samaritan to the next damsel in distress, in this present case, the lovely Hayley." She rolled her eyes, while removing the towel placed around her head; with her lustrous long hair falling in free curls on her shoulders._

_He winced; while biting into his bottom lip, before closing the door behind his back and slowly taking a few steps to reach Katherine's standing position near the bed. _

"_What makes you think I don't care about you, Katerina?" He asked, while grabbing a strand of her hair to enroll it slowly around one of his finger. "I've pursued you for centuries, I must have cared or being mentally deranged which of the two you believe is the truth?" _

"_A bit of both, Elijah; I suppose." She confessed; while keeping her sight fixated on the bedspread, beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest. "But I'm sure that in the past months you've found a new occupation to fill your days, uncle of the year perhaps, if not more?" She replied, dryly; while pulling herself at distance of his too close proximity. "Is there something that you wanted, or can I at least take a few hours of rest; without your brother wanting to strangle me in my sleep; considering that I'm human now?"_

"_You're under my protection, therefore he won't touch a single hair on your head, Katerina; you have my words." Elijah reassured her. "How's Nadia… How's your daughter?" He inquired, in a soft voice._

_Katherine closed her eyes; shortness of breaths suddenly taking her by surprise. How did he found her about her daughter?_

"_How… How did you… How did you learn about her?" She stammered through her question; while grabbing with both hands the edge of the window arch. Her sight lost in the darkness of the night through the lace curtains._

"_The same ways I've learned everything about you the past few months, Katerina." Elijah replied; while rubbing his hands together. "How did you handle it and how do you feel about knowing about her?" _

"_How is this even of your concern, Elijah?" She winced, while feelings tears rolling on her cheeks. "What I feel or not for my daughter is my personal business, and it shouldn't be yours." She swept her tears away, while passing the back of her right hand on her cheeks. _

"_Because I know you, Katherine; probably better than I even know myself." He responded, while reaching her standing position, before slowly raising the palms of his hands from her delicate wrists, to her upper arms; before softly grabbing her shoulders his chin resting on top of her head. "You're human again; you're back as the young woman that I've met so many centuries ago." He whispered, before closing his eyes; while humming her delicate human scent. "It's like … It's like having you back after so many centuries, the young and sweet Katerina Petrova that once told me that if I did not believe in love, then there was no point of living."_

"_I don't even know who I was back then, Elijah… And now…" She closed her eyes; her body left under a strong range of shivers. "And now I'm back as I was, and … And … I'm dying… And I've just met my daughter, and … And I don't know how to act towards her, how she could even want to have something to do with me?" She raised her hand over her mouth to stop the tremors in her voice. _

"_Katerina, look at me; please?" He begged for her to obey; while turning her body around to face him. "You're the most stubborn, combative woman that I've met in my entire long life." He tried to make her realize, while cupping her face in his hands. "Even as this young human woman you had enough courage inside of yourself to cross any kind of battlefield." He complimented her. "Katerina Petrova was your essence, the root of your strength, never forgets that part about yourself. And as for your daughter, she should be proud of her inheritance." _

"_But I'm not that naïve young woman anymore, Elijah; that part of me died the day I became a vampire." Katherine pushed his hands away from her face, while taking a few steps back. "Look, I found a grey hair." She pulled a strand of hair into her right hand. "I'm aging and dying for good; soon I'll have wrinkles around my eyes and you won't even be able to look at me the same way you remembered me when I was human." _

"_I'm looking at you now, Katherine; you're still taking my breath away…You always will." He confessed, humbly._

"_I took your breath away so much that you had chosen to come here in New-Orleans instead of building a life with me, Elijah; far – far away from our problems, from your brother!" She lashed out; while pointing a finger at him. _

"_I'm sorry Katherine, I'm truly am; It's entirely my fault if you are in this predicament." He confessed; while lowering his sight away from her. "But; you love to be chase; you wouldn't have settle with anybody not even me, and you know it." He explained his point of view. "I have this obligation to take care of my family; you always knew that fact about me."_

"_Oh don't you dare give me that crap, Elijah!" She busted to his face. "I gave you the cure, I gave you my free pass for a new life away from your brother; I wanted to show you that you were the only one that I was starting to trust again, and look at me now, I'm dying, only for having had the courage to take a chance, to believe … To believe …" _

"_Tell me, to believe in what, Katerina?" He mumbled, angrily; between his teeth. "To believe that you could have a hold on me; like you had a hold on me for so many centuries?"_

"_No, to believe in love again…" She yelled to his face, tears rolling on her face; while making him startle at her say. "I was foolish for a split second; and look at how much it had cost me?" She pointed toward the bedroom door. "Now, get out of my room … Go play uncle of the year to Hayley's baby." _

"_Katherine, please; I want to help you." He nervously passed a hand through his tangled hair. "I need to help you; I can't stand the idea that..."_

"_Go!" She ordered in a louder voice. "Get out of my sight, Elijah; and in return I'll be out of yours forever tomorrow morning."_

"_No!" He replied, dryly; while taking the few steps that separated them, before grabbing her upper arms, and pulling her into his arms, his lips crashing over Katherine's a second later._

_She let out a few cries of protestation, while hitting repeatedly his chest with her closed fists, before squirming underneath him to free her shivering body of his grip of steel, but without being able to succeed. _

"_Go to hell, Elijah!" Katherine managed to let her rage out, while escaping his demanding lips._

"_It was the only way to silence you, and to hell, with you Katerina, any time." He replied, before sliding his lips on the soft curve of her neck; leaving a trail of fire on her sensitive skin, while suddenly and unexpectedly raising her in his arms._

"_Put me back on my feet now; Elijah!" Katherine squirmed, kicked and hit with all she got in her. "Why aren't you seducing Hayley, the pregnant one, instead?" She asked, dryly. _

"_You're jealous much; Katerina?" He teased, smirking; while dropping her body on the bedspread, under her exclamation of surprise, before dropping his blazer, pulling his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt._

"_Why aren't you paying a visit to the mummy to be, I'm sure she's waiting for you in your bedroom." Katherine straightened her upper body in a sitting position, while reaching the edge of the bed to ran away._

"_Doubtful." He replied, mocker; while pushing Katherine back on a lying position._

"_Oh yah, you want to bet that she wants to jump your bones, Elijah?" Katherine affirmed, while pushing her feet on the bedspread to reach the other side, before being pulled back to her initial position._

"_No it's doubtful that she would be in my bedroom, because this is my bedroom, and at the moment it's you who's lying on my bed, Katherine." He replied, tit for tat, while throwing his shirt on the floor._

"_What?" She exclaimed, in shock; while straightening her upper body in a sitting position. "Not it's not, it can't be." She protested, while shaking her head. _

"_Oh I can assure you that this is my personal quarter, Katerina." He confirmed to her. "How do you want me to keep an eye on you while keeping my brother at arm length? Now move on your side of the bed." _

"_Why, what do you want from me, Elijah?" Katherine wondered, heartbeats rising in her chest. "I gave you all that I could give and have to this point."_

"_Sleep, Katherine, I want to sleep." He responded; while getting rid of his shoes, pants and socks, before folding and dropping them on a nearby chair. _

"_You want to sleep; with me?" She asked, in amazement. "I mean in the same bed?" _

"_Yes, vampires and humans, we all sleep, do we?" He arched one of his eyebrows, before pushing the bedspread and sheet at the foot of the bed. "Good night; Katerina." He wished; before turning off the bedside lamp._

"_What? That's it?" She questioned out loud. "You're going to lay down by my side and nothing?"_

"_I've told you, I'm done chasing after you; I you want something, you'll have to chase for it." He responded; a smile raising both corners of his lips; while keeping his back turned to her sight._

"_Ask? I have nothing to ask of you, Elijah Mikaelson … I'm … I'm done asking anything to you… Done..." She mumbled, angrily; between her teeth. "And just so you know, I'm sleeping naked!" She added; while dropping her nightgown on the floor, a pernicious smile spreading on her lips._

"_Oh I know, goodnight; Katerina!" He wished her once more, before closing his eyes; under her loud breathing sound of rage._

_**I hate you Elijah Mikaelson, God I hate you**__ … She thought in silence an hour later, while fixating the ceiling, still not able to fall asleep._

* * *

_Caroline slowly opened her heavy eyelids; while taking her first glimpse at the bedroom through her blurry vision. Where was she? She managed to strengthen her body into a sitting position, while holding her head with her right hand rose to her temple. She was lying in a large canopy bed; in a gigantic suite. Night has set his dark curtains in the room, but a few lamps were lightening the space. Her memory slowly came back to her, in a set of flash images._

"_You just woke up; how are you feeling, Love?" She heard Klaus's voice asking her, while finally seeing him rise from his watch position in a leather armchair placed in front of the fire mantle._

"_Like someone who's been compelled." She replied, dryly; while jumping away from the bed; before holding her momentum for a few seconds; being suddenly hit by a dizzy spell._

"_I had no other choice, Caroline; you wouldn't listen to me." He tried to apologize in his own way. "You should probably lie down for a few more minutes." Klaus suggested, while reaching her standing position and pointing his hand toward the bed._

"_No, what I should do is running away from you the fastest that I can." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth; while taking a few steps toward the bedroom door. "That is what I should have done the first day that I laid my eyes on you."_

"_You probably mean running from yourself and what you desire the most, Caroline?" Klaus replied, tit for tat. "There's … There's a blood bag on the table at your right; and as for Matt Donavan and Katerina Petrova; they're here in the manor, and they've also agreed to pass the night."_

"_They are forced to pass the night, you mean? And what I desire the most, seriously?" She turned on herself to face the hybrid; all of her rage and anger showing on her facial expression. "What I had desired the most is for Tyler and me to be happy and in love; and to live our life away from you and this vendetta that he's holding against you for killing his mother. But no, you had to prove your power over him; you had to drive him away from me, simply to show your superiority over him." _

"_You drove him away yourself, as he did the same to you." Klaus shrugged his shoulders, unshakable on the subject._

"_Oh my God, are you hearing yourself, Klaus?" Caroline grabbed her head with both hands. "I drove my boyfriend away from me, for what purpose would I do that?"_

"_Yes, you did, unconsciously! Each time you were in my company, each time your heart was skipping a beat; each time you wanted to kiss me but were too afraid to give in to your darkest desire, while hating the part of you that wanted it; each damn time, you were driving Tyler away from you." _

"_What do you want from me, Klaus?" Caroline lashed out at him._

"_What I've always wanted and fought to obtain, Caroline." Klaus replied, dryly; while placing his closed fists on each side of his tensed body._

"_Oh yah and what is that?" She inquired, angrily. "Driving me to a blood bath like you has done with everybody else, even your own family?"_

"_You, I want you!" He yelled, his hoarse voice echoing in the room. "I wanted you yesterday, I want you today, and I'll want you thousands of years from now, Caroline."_

_She startled on his say; while lowering her flushed cheeks away from his insistent glance, left under a shortness of breaths and the rising beats of her heart._

"_Maybe … Maybe you should rethink your priority, Klaus; and concentrate on the woman who's carrying your child?" Caroline replied, while raising her mad glance in his._

"_I … I can explain, please let me explain." Klaus raised his right hand toward Caroline._

"_It's not of my business with whom you chose to sleep with, like it's not of yours who is sharing my life, Klaus." She replied, dryly. "You don't own me!"_

"_You're lying, like you've been lying about the silent connection between us, since the first day we'd met. I made a mistake, Caroline; and it's hurting you, I can feel it and I see it in your eyes; like it was hurting me to see you with Tyler; please don't even try to deny it." Klaus stipulated, while nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

"_What, you think I'm jealous because you've decided to fornicate with Hayley Marshall?" Caroline lashed out, while gesturing with her arms. "Are you out of your mind?"_

_Klaus stood immobile for a few seconds, his sight kept in hers; before leaning his head back and bursting into laughter._

"_It's not funny!" She busted, arms crossed over her chest; while stomping her feet on the wooden floor._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry…But…" Klaus waved his right hand in front of Caroline's sight; while lowering his head to hide his laughter. "It just … Count on you to choose a word like "fornicate" at this present moment."_

"_Go to hell, Klaus!" She exclaimed, furiously; while turning on her heels to reach the bedroom door, before turning the handle only to see the panel being pushed back on its arch._

"_Please, I beg you to listen to me?" Caroline heard his trembling voice whisper near her right ear, felt his warm breath brushing her hair. She placed her hands on the panel of the door, with her forehead touching its wood._

"_I don't have any other choices, do I?" Caroline managed to whisper._

"_I… I was lonely, Caroline, you … You had rejected me so many times; though I had tried my best to show you how much I cared about you… How much I wanted to share my life with you, how much you were bringing this … This bright light into my life." He confessed, humbly; while stammering through his explanation. "And, I was drunk and Hayley was there … And; one thing led to the other…But it doesn't mean anything to me, "she" doesn't mean anything to me." _

"_Let me go." She begged him, while feeling tears rolling on her cheeks._

"_No…" Klaus whispered, while slowly sliding his hands around her waist; before gently grabbing both of her wrists to hold her captive of his embrace, with his head tucked in the hollow of her right shoulder. "I'm sorry; it's you Caroline, it's always been you."_

"_You need to let me go." Caroline begged once more; through her sobbing._

"_Why are you crying if it doesn't mean anything to you, if I don't mean anything to you, why?" Klaus asked of her; in a trembling voice._

"_I don't know…" Caroline replied, honestly; while shaking her head._

"_Yes, you do…" He begged the difference; while grabbing her chin; before slowly bringing her trembling lips in contact with his._

_Caroline had oftentimes wondered in her private thoughts, what it would feel to kiss Klaus; how she would react, but nothing had prepared her for the intense earthquake underneath her feet; creating a range of intense tremors in her entire body. His lips was a mix of hard and soft at the same time, which seemed peculiar for some sort of reason, but in accordance with the troubled personality of the hybrid; nothing was never perfectly black or white with him. She could taste tobacco, probably from a cigar and a definite hint of Bourbon, which did not bother Caroline the least._

_Soft as honey was the first thought that went into Klaus's mind, while softly nibbling on Caroline's bottom lip. He was taking his time not to scare her or make her run away from him, but it changed the minute she let out of moan of pleasure, while sliding both of her hands, upward, on his chest to enroll her arms around his neck; basically giving him the permission to deepen their sensual exchange._

_She let out a small cry while feeling the tip of his tongue slide between her lips to taste her intimately; at the same moment he raised Caroline body in his arms; obliging her to wrap her legs around his waist, with her fingers sliding in the soft locks at the base of his neck; while their lips were tasting, biting, sharing their own erotic aroma; like two souls who had been lost in the desert, for so long; without a drop of water to sustain them. _

"_No!" Caroline detached her lips from Klaus's, while shaking her head. "Put me down!"_

"Caroline, you want this as much as I want it." Klaus cupped her face with both hands, while drowning his sight in hers.

"_Please, put me down?" She reintegrated her demand, while being suddenly set free of his embrace._

"_Why? You want to be with me, I can feel it, as much as I want to be with you. You're free of Tyler; I'm free to be with you, forget about Mystic Falls and come live here with me." He pledged his case._

"_Because I have more self-esteem within myself, than accepting your conditions, perhaps because I couldn't conceive being with you the way you are now, or maybe I want and need to fight to get Tyler back, or is it the fact that I want to live my college life, or it could simply be that I will never stay in the same house than Hayley." She responded, while passing the back of her right hand on the length of her lips. "Now, get out of this room, please?"_

_Klaus let a growl out of his mouth, before turning on his heels, before leaving the bedroom while slamming the door behind his back._

_Caroline finally took a deep breath into her lungs, before raising her right hand to her mouth; while sliding the tips of her fingers on her swollen and trembling lips._

* * *

"_What? You're here to throw more arrows at the slut that I am for getting pregnant from the big bad hybrid?" Hayley rolled her eyes, while closing the fridge door. It was early morning; and she was not in the mood to have an argument with the blonde vampire._

"_You know if you hadn't slept with Klaus in the first place, you wouldn't be stock in this unfortunate situation to begin with, so no… I don't feel sorry for you, Hayley." Caroline responded, dryly; while leaning her upper body on the arch of the kitchen door; arms crossed over her chest. "And call me crazy, I've known you for the stabbing bitch that you always been, so I have difficulties believing that you did not have some kind of a hidden agenda for doing so." _

_Hayley leaned her head back; before bursting into a cynical laughter._

"_I knew it was too good for you to let this go." Hayley shook her head, while opening the pantry door to grab a box of cereals. "How in hell was I supposed to know that one of the eldest vampires in the world would be able to impregnate me, Caroline? You think what? That I wanted to play mummy in this big mansion, while he'll play the role of daddy to the perfection? Well think again!" _

"_Bottom line …" Caroline closed her eyes, while shaking her head. "It's not of my business what had happened between the two of you, because it's you who'll have to deal with the repercussions of your act and not me."_

"_You're such a hypocrite, Caroline." Hayley busted, while banging the box of cereal on the kitchen counter._

"_I'm sorry, I'm the hypocrite?" Caroline took a few steps to reach the counter, while pointing toward her own chest._

"_You know what, Caroline, Klaus is not bad to the eyes; and if in a moment of loneliness we jumped into bed with each other it's entirely our business and not yours." Hayley stipulated._

"_Never said otherwise, and if you think so you're sadly mistaking." Caroline mumbled, angrily; between her teeth. "I couldn't care less about the both of you."_

"_But that's the part that is truly twisted from this entire unfortunate event, Caroline." Hayley added, while placing both hands on each side of her ticker waist. "You're the "one" who's infatuated with Klaus; you're the one who have true feelings for him, but you weren't the one keeping his bed warm, weren't you?"_

"_You must be dreaming, why would I have feelings for a man that had literally destroyed my friends' life?" Caroline objected, while lowering her flushed cheeks from Hayley's sight._

"_Please, don't even try to deny it, anyone with a pair of eyes is able to see and feel the attraction between you two." Hayley responded, while waving a hand in front of Caroline's sight. "What is literally making me cringe my teeth is that you have the audacity of pointing a finger at me for at least acknowledging that he was a good thing in bed, when in reverse, from your high standard and pedestal you're looking at him like he's a piece of shit; and then throwing rocks at the woman who was true to herself at accepting her attraction to him. Who's the hypocrite now, Caroline, mm?" She asked. "The woman who had a one night thing with a man she thought had a lot of sex-appeal, and who's not making a big deal about it, or the one who's having true feelings for the guy and denies herself the pleasure to be with him to preserve her high morality standards and her angels wings, mm? Because she's too afraid of what her friends could say if they would find out about the truth."_

"_Screw you, Hayley!" Caroline lashed out, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. "You know nothing about me, my life, and my past…Or even my feelings about Klaus."_

"_I don't say the contrary, Caroline. It's true I know practically nothing about your life; except for what Tyler praised about you day after day, like you were an immaculate conception who fell from the sky." Hayley replied, while rolling her eyes. "And do I need to add the way Klaus is looking at you, like you're a heavenly apparition to him? But I wouldn't point a finger at you for the choices you made at whom you would decide to sleep with or not, I wouldn't even point a finger at you if you would decide to be with the big bad Klaus."_

"_I'm not a saint Hayley, I made my fair share of mistakes in my life, believe me, more than you could even begin to imagine. And that is why I've build those walls to protect myself." Caroline replied, honestly. "I'm not playing games, what you see is what you get."_

"_Well, at least we finally have something in common then?" Hayley replied, truthfully. "So, if you're done bashing me for the day, I would like to take my breakfast in peace."_

"_I wasn't here to bash you…I'm here to apologize before I leave New Orleans for good." Caroline confessed._

"_To apologize to me, are you sick or something?" Hayley let a smirk raised both sides of her lips; while pouring milk into a cereals bowl. "Why would you apologize, Caroline? You always thought the worst of me, and to tell you the truth I've never thought much of you either."_

"_Listen Hayley, let's be clear about something; I don't like you and you don't like me either, and that is not about to change, but …" Caroline made a pause, while taking a deep breath into her lungs. "You and you're unborn child were not deserving of my rancor and bitterness yesterday night, and I find you courageous beyond belief to tackle this messed up situation with such determination, and without even knowing the outcome. I just want to wish you luck." The young vampire concluded; before turning on her heels._

"_Caroline?" Hayley called her name._

"_Yes?" The blonde vampire turned on herself to face the werewolf girl._

"_Thank you." Haley nodded, shyly. "And I wish you luck also… With whomever or whatever you want."_

"_Take care, Hayley." Caroline added, before storming out of the kitchen._

* * *

_Hayley grabbed the edge of the kitchen counter with both hands, before lowering her head and closing her eyes to calm herself down while taking a deep breath into her lungs. _

"_Bravo! Spectacular staging… I couldn't have done it better myself." Katherine entered the room, swinging her behind on her high heels shoes, while clapping her hands together._

"_What do you want?" Haley snapped at the brunette; while raising her fiery stare at her. _

"_Oh you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that." Katherine shrugged, a smile spreading on her lips; while grabbing the cereals bowl from Hayley's hands; before swallowing a full spoon._

"_Great!" Hayley rolled her eyes, while opening a kitchen cabinet to take another bowl._

"_Gosh, I've slept heavenly last night." Katherine stretched her back suggestively. "Did you ever visit the Originals suites in this manor? The mattress is to die for." She added; perniciously; while explicitly implying that she had slept with Elijah._

"_Cut the crap would you." Hayley lashed out; while closing her fists._

"_You're so snappy in the early hours, my dear "Mummy" to be." Katherine grinned, while lowering the bowl on the kitchen counter. "I'll gladly oblige, the minute you'll cut your own crap." She added, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_I gather that you're not here to wish me well, like Caroline?" Hayley narrowed her sight on what used to be one of the most feared female vampires._

"_No darling; I'm not that gullible, nice or stupid." Katherine added. "Not in a million years would I believe that you're this damsel in distress, who's being abandoned by her own parents; who've died and then became an orphan before being thrown into this life of misery; and who is now seeking refuge to heal her wounds, after her aftermath of one night of passion with Klaus."_

"_Like you could talk?" Hayley responded; dryly. "You're not a saint Katherine!" She added. "You've teamed up with me in the past for reasons."_

"_But I wouldn't talk, that's the thing; Hayley, I know all about survival, I've invented the word." Katherine replied. "The difference between you and I is simply that I don't tell fairy-tale story to make myself shinier than what I truly am." _

"_You know what? I give a damn of what you think of me, Katherine." Hayley replied; while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I've never played the damsel in distress, I've always took care of myself; while doing what was necessary to survive, so you can shove your highness attitude down into your ass."_

"_Woo, finally, a glimpse of the true Hayley Marshall is making a comeback!" Katherine smirked, while turning a strand of her hair around one of her fingers. "It will be easier to have this conversation while not talking to your other impersonation of the angel in disguise then, would you say?" The sexy brunette added, while tilting her head to the right. "Now how about you confess your real plan to little me, or do you prefer that I share my own version of the truth?" _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." Hayley mumbled, angrily; between her teeth._

"_Mm, Of course you don't have any idea what I'm talking about." Katherine shrugged, while grabbing an apple, before taking a bite into the fruit. "My name is Hayley Marshall; I'm the poor victim of the awful repercussions of a single night of passion, to which I've staged the entire outcome myself."_

"_Go to hell, you know nothing about me or my life." Hayley pointed a finger under Katherine's nose._

"_Please sweetheart; give me more credit than this, would you? I could have created you myself; I know everything about your kind." Katherine let out a small laugh. "As for me going to hell, I'll go, probably one day, I would kick ass while sitting on my throne of fire, would you say?" Katherine smiled from ear to ear. "But please, let me finish my tale: So, my name is Hayley Marshall, I'm a mummy to be of the child of one of the most feared Original vampires, named Prince Klaus; and since that day I've became a princess myself. I live in this magisterial castle, while being fed; dressed, having all my desires served on a silver platter, what more could I ask for?" _

"_Get the fuck out of my house!" Hayley pointed toward the exit of the kitchen._

"_Your house, really… but you'll miss the end of my story?" Katherine winked at her. "Now, this princess tail would be ideal if only the prince Klaus was not this deranged narcissist psychopath, that could easily kill you when the baby was born, would you say?" She titled her head to the right._

"_Get to the point and then leave for good." Hayley added, under a range of heavy breaths._

"_But lucky for you there's this chivalrous other Prince who's also living in the Castle and that could protect you against the bad Prince Klaus." Katherine added, perniciously. "So, cut to the chase, Hayley; the ultimate target is not Klaus, is it? You're lurking way more in the direction of a man that could not only assure your status in this house and over Klaus's pack of minions, but protect you at all cost against, let say unfortunate accidents."_

"_Oh I get it now, you're jealous of my close relation with Elijah, aren't you?!" Hayley exclaimed, a smile spreading on her lisp._

"_I'm jealous of you? You're not even close sweetheart." Katherine shook her head._

"_Actually, you want to claim back your territory. Well, it's not going to happen." Hayley stipulated; while raising her chin._

"_There's nothing to claim anymore." Katherine threw the apple core in the garbage. "Sadly, Elijah and I are a thing of the past." She added, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "But you've placed your pawns wisely on the chess board."_

"_We're more alike than you think, Katherine." Hayley threw this admission at her._

"_Actually, Hayley; we couldn't be more different if we would try to be." Katherine replied, while raising her sight in the werewolf girl. "I would have never accepted to be under Klaus's grip of power, I've been running away from him for a few centuries now, only for that fact, I have more respect of myself than you could ever wish to have." She added, while leading her steps toward the exit._

"_But you're still in love with Elijah." Hayley let the truth out of her mouth. "And you'll never be able to have him, isn't it a shame?"_

"_Perhaps…" Katherine shrugged, while feeling tears filling her eyes. "But, isn't there a say … You're letting free those you love?" She added, while keeping her back turned, a single tear rolling on her left cheek. "If I had a suggestion to make to you, Hayley; let yourself be free before falling into a bigger trap than the one you've created for yourself. And as for Elijah, if you can accept to be a replica of what he would have loved to share with me, be my guest? You seem to not have any problem at playing a role in this circus of a life that you've created for yourself." She concluded, on her brilliant exit._

* * *

"_Are we leaving?" Matt asked Katherine, while rising on his legs from his sitting position in the hall of the Manor, before placing himself near Caroline's standing one._

"_Yes, we are." Katherine replied; while advancing toward the door. "And we are not leaving a minute too soon, if you're asking me." She added, while rolling her eyes._

"_You are aware that this little trip was "your" idea, and that it's "you" who forced our presence here?" Caroline pointed out, while waving a finger underneath Katherine's nose._

"_Ok, I'll admit not one of my brightest ideas, Caroline; but what would you have done if you were on your own deathbed?" Katherine asked, while arching an eyebrow._

_Caroline turned her head toward Matt; who shrugged his shoulders, compassionate._

"_Katherine?" She heard a feminine voice calling her name._

"_Sophie Devereaux? What are you doing here?" Katherine exclaimed, in surprised; while facing the witch._

"_Elijah asked me to help you, therefore; I will." Sophie nodded her head; while approaching the brunette._

"_Did he?" Katherine lowered her sight, while taking a deep breath into her lungs._

"_This is the coordinates of a powerful sorcerer/warlock based in New-Zealand." She explained; while sliding a piece of paper in Katherine's hands. "As for Elijah, yes, a few hours before you'd arrived at the party he had already asked me to find a way to solve your problem." She confirmed._

"_And as for you, you're not able to help me?" Katherine wondered out loud; tears filling her eyes._

"_I … You need to understand that it's a tricky one, and I don't think I'll be able to reverse the cure so easily without putting my own life in danger in the balance, I hope you understand?" Sophie explained, truthfully._

"_I actually do." Katherine nodded, respectfully; while burying the piece of paper in her pants' back pocket. "You're ready?" She addressed herself to both Caroline and Matt._

"_We are more than ready." Caroline replied; while following Katherine's path to the front veranda. _

"_Well, gentlemen thank you for the night accommodation; don't take it the wrong way if we're not passing by to say "hello" in a near future." Katherine exclaimed, to both Elijah and Klaus who were standing on the porch, before pushing her sunglasses on her nose, while walking toward the exterior stairs. _

"_You do realize Katherine that I've granted you of my pity and tolerance, because of my brother and Caroline's presence?" Klaus mumbled, angrily; between his teeth._

"_Oh Klausy; we're old friends now. Why acting like we're not?" Katherine teased, while passing by Elijah's standing position; before feeling a grip of steel on her left upper arm._

"_She gave you the name?" Elijah murmured near Katherine's ear._

"_Yes, she did, you want me to thank you?" She kept her sight down._

"_No… I just… I want you to find peace, Katerina, you deserve it." He replied, while swallowing a lump in his throat. "Call… Just to tell me if it will work, ok?"_

"_No, I won't call you; Elijah." She replied, dryly. "I'll thank you for your help, but I won't call." She added, while raising her teary eyes to look at him. "You made your bed; you chose what you wanted, and what you wanted wasn't me… So now, deal with it." Katherine replied, dryly; before pulling herself away from his grip to walk toward the car._

"_Caroline?" Klaus called; while following her path._

_She held her pace, while closing her eyes; and taking a deep breathe into her lungs._

"_I'll wait as long as it takes… You came to me once, and you'll come back again, the next time I know in my heart that you'll stay for good." He whispered, while leaning his head near her right ear._

"_Seriously?" She mumbled, angrily; between her teeth, while turning on herself to face the hybrid. "You want me to play nanny to your child; perhaps?" She added, furiously; while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_No, actually Rebekah is already filling the position." He teased, a timid smile raising the corners of his lips. "Come back to me, please?" He begged her, tears filling his eyes._

"_Oh God, I can't deal with you!" She grabbed her head with both hands, before turning on her heels to open the passenger door. _

"_But you did not say no, did you?" Klaus yelled, a smile spreading on his lips._

"_Well, I guess it's an "orevoir" once again?" Rebekah shrugged her shoulders; while raising her smiling face to Matt._

"_It was nice seeing you again, Rebekah." Matt returned her smile._

"_It was nice seeing me, even if I've thrown all kind of objects to your head?" She teased._

"_Yes, even, and particularly because you'd thrown objects to my head." He laughed, before brushing her lips of a kiss. "Take care of yourself, would you?" _

"_You too, Matt." Rebekah replied, while watching him reach the car._

"_Oh by the way..." Katherine exclaimed, while pointing toward Elijah's and Klaus's standing positions. "I left a gift for the baby in the parlor room, diapers and a few bottles of formula, not sure which one of you two would be the real daddy, so I've put both of your names and Hayley's on the gift bag…. Ta-ta!" She waved at both speechless men, while starting the engine of the car, before leaving on a tire squeal._

"_What are you laughing at, sister?" Klaus asked; angrily._

"_I don't particularly like her, but damn she has guts that Katerina Petrova!" She busted into laughter, before entering the manor._

"_Happy now, Elijah; I've spared Katerina's life for you." Klaus addressed the subject to his brother._

"_You know Niklaus; what I found particularly comical of you and Caroline Forbes?" Elijah addressed the issue himself, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_You're relishing in my misery?" Klaus took a deep breathe in his lungs, while grabbing the porch fence with both hands._

"_Not exactly, that is more your style, brother." Elijah replied. "No, what is amusing me is that for centuries you've mocked my "obsession", to repeat your own words, toward Katerina, and look at you now with Caroline, living the same turmoil as I did?" He stipulated the true fact, before turning on his heels, while leaving his speechless and troubled brother behind him._

* * *

"_Only you could have pulled an exit like this one!" Caroline commented, between her laughter._

"_Did you see their faces? Damn, if only I could have taken a picture." Matt added, while laughing himself._

"_Katerina Petrova was not about to leave New-Orleans and the Mikaelson's manor, without some kind of a dramatic exit." Katherine replied, while letting a smile spread on her lips, from ear to ear._

"_I'm still very mad at you, though?" Caroline added; while pointing a finger toward the brunette. "You had no right to bring us along with you in this adventure of yours."_

"_I'm sorry, Caroline; I really am." Katherine offered her sincere apologies. "I had no way to know that it would turn out this way."_

_Caroline nodded; before turning her sight back to the side window, while swallowing a lump in her throat. Having learned that Hayley was carrying Klaus's child had been like a dagger diving into her heart; and Katherine could feel it._

"_And me? You're not apologizing to me?" Matt asked; outraged._

"_Oh come one, Matty-blue-blue; between the three of us, you had the best experience in New-Orleans, while rekindling a night of passion with the blonde Original, and don't tell me otherwise." Katherine took a look at the young man in the interior mirror._

"_Whatever you say, Katherine." He lowered his sight and flushed cheeks away from her insistent glance. _

"_What are you going to do now?" Caroline asked Katherine._

"_I just have a few months to live in front of me, so taking a plane ticket to New-Zealand seem to be the best option to this point. I'll try to find this warlock; I don't have any other choices." Katherine shrugged._

"_I've never been to New-Zealand, it must be nice to visit, what do you think, Matt?" Caroline asked, mockingly; while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Yah, it must be nice." Matt shrugged, teaser. "It's not like someone would offer me a ticket to visit any time soon though, like I don't know … Someone who needed to apologize for her bad behaviors of the past few days?"_

"_What? What are you saying?" Katherine pushed her foot on the breaks; before turning her sight toward both Caroline and Matt._

"_I don't know; Katherine…. I just need to get away from my life, both here and in Mystic Falls for a few days, and I've never been anywhere, so … If you want us to tag along?" Caroline offered. "But this doesn't mean that we are friends, far from it." She added, while pointing toward Katherine's nose._

"_Yah, you're right…We are not, and will never be friends." Matt added._

"_So?" Caroline shrugged. "Do you want company?"_

"_Thank you." Katherine whispered, tears filling her eyes. "New-Zealand; here we go then!" She added, before restarting the car._

_THE END_

* * *

_This short fiction was foremost written as a therapeutic way (lol) to prove to myself that it was possible to make a crossover that could have had both funny and realistic moments at the same time; while keeping all the characters plausible in their say, and on the same level of their own importance in both series._

_Short side note: Caroline only apologized to Hayley concerning her misconception of the baby, nothing else! I know a reader who felt that it was for more, so I want to make this clear :)_

_Thank you guys for reading this final chapter, and for appreciating this short fan fiction, as well as for your awesome reviews, both anonymous (Verosfan and two guests) and from the members registered on this site; it was highly appreciated and I hope you had a good time while reading its conclusion ;)_

_**Much love, as always;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_


End file.
